MI CAMINO EN LA VIDA, MI LUGAR EN EL MUNDO
by neorosemon
Summary: Muchas veces cuando no sabes cuál es tu camino en la vida, una persona muy especial puede ayudarte a encontrarlo. DUNCANXCOURTNEY. UNIVERSO ALTERNO.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la gran aventura de Courtney**

No había algo que ella odiase más que las personas que no seguían las reglas, no podía entender el por qué lo hacían; ¿Le encontrarían algo de gracioso?, ¿Se sentirían mejores personas por hacerlo? Courtney se respondía a sí misma "Por supuesto que NO". Todos eran simples payasos, que para llamar la atención, rompían las reglas.

A todo el mundo le había extrañado que desde muy pequeña, ella tuviese muy en claro qué quería ser y para qué: Quería ser abogada, quería hacer que las personas que no cumplían las leyes pagasen por ello. Su moral era prácticamente intachable, al igual que su conducta; se la podría describir como una adolescente modelo. Ella sabía muy bien que todo el mundo pensaba eso de ella, y la enorgullecía.

Era de esas chicas que tenían todo lo necesario para llevarse al mundo por delante: Inteligente, sagaz, tenía una personalidad arrolladora, y lo más importante, tenía sus planes a futuros bien resueltos.

Hacía poco tiempo le habían informado que había sido aceptada en la universidad de Toronto, a nadie le extraño; sus notas y su excelente curriculum la hacían apta para ingresar a cualquier universidad con el menor esfuerzo.

Desde que había recibido ese mail, no dejaba de fantasear con lo que sería su vida universitaria: Las personas que conocería, su departamento en el campus (que compartiría con su amiga Bridget), como serían las clases. Su emoción parecía no tener límites. Tachaba en su calendario, los días que faltaban para que su aventura comenzara.

Finalmente, ese día llego. Había comenzado a empacar una semana antes, no quería olvidar nada. Luego de una larga despedida con sus padres, emprendió el camino hacia su gran experiencia.

El campus era enorme, afortunadamente contaba con lo que ella denominaba "un sentido natural de la orientación" que le habían dado sus años de exploradora; por lo menos, ella creía tenerlo. En un pequeño papel tenía la dirección que su amiga le había dado de su nueva vivienda. Comenzó a caminar, camino y doblo varias veces en distintas direcciones, hasta que finalmente le pareció llegar al departamento. Le extrañó las imágenes de calaveras pintadas en la puerta, pero no le dio mucha importancia Bridgett era una chica realmente extraña, podía haber hecho eso pensó.

Sin esperar más, abrió la puerta como quien se encontraba en su casa de años y entró a la sala. Estaba todo muy desordenado, las paredes tenían posters de hombres con skates y había mucha ropa tirada por el piso. Se acercó a una de las prendas y las tomó, cuando la estiró, se percató de que era una remera negra, con una calavera… y era de un hombre…. ¡¡UNA REMERA DE HOMBRE!!

-¡O por Dios!-exclamó arrojando la remera tan lejos como podía. ¿Qué significaría eso?, ¿Acaso su amiga Bridg estaba con un hombre?.... _No, pero eso no es posible_ pensó _Bridg no es de esas chicas…_

Courtney se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sacando conclusiones, de espaldas a la puerta, y por lo distraída que estaba, no pudo notar que un joven punk de ojos celestes y cresta verde entraba por la puerta.

No pareció disgustado al ver a la joven en su apartamento, sino todo lo contrario.

-Valla… no estaba esperando compañía, y menos una con ese trasero, preciosa-le dijo a Courtney el extraño misterioso, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

-¿PEROO, PEROOOOO…. QUIEN DIABLOS TE PIENSAS QUE ÉRES?-preguntó indignada quitando la mano del chico de su hombro ¿Cómo había alguien capaz de decirle esas cosas de su trasero?-NO SE POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ, PERO MEJOR TE LARGAS ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA-gritó enojada.

-Cálmate princesa… no entiendo por qué la bronca, después de todo, este es mi apartamento

-¿Tu apartamento?- pregunto horrorizada- Eso no puede ser… se supone que mi amiga y yo rentamos este apartamento-le dijo indignada.

-Imposible, princesa… ¿A qué dirección intentabas ir?

-NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA-lo reprendió enojada- Y a donde me dirija, no es tu problema-dijo dándose vuelta bruscamente.

-Claro que lo es muñeca, después de todo, estás en mi apartamento.

-Cerdo machista, deja ya de llamarme princesa o muñeca-Miró su papelito-Busco el edificio 10, entre las calles Cerezo y Albatros, departamento número 20, que claramente, es ESTE-dijo señalando a la puerta.

-Valla princesa, si que eres distraída… este es el 12, el tuyo está al final del pasillo…-Courtney comenzó a ponerse roja de vergüenza: No solo se había metido a la residencia de otra persona, sino que era de un detestable machista que parecía tener dobles intenciones con todas sus frases.

-¿Entonces…. Este no es el 20?-preguntó mortificada.

-No, princesa, pero el apartamento 12 siempre tendrá abierta las puertas para ti-le dijo mientras Courtney se marchaba lo más rápido que podía.

-Gracias, pero NO gracias-le dijo dándose vuelta cuando había llegado a la puerta-Espero no volvernos a cruzar nunca. ADIÓS-dicho esto, salió tan rápido como pudo, y terminó prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo. Podía sentir la mirada que aquel patán… o a lo mejor, era simplemente su imaginación.

Abrió la puerta con violencia y la cerró apenas termino de entrar. Estaba agitada, avergonzada… había hecho el ridículo enfrente de un completo desconocido, de un detestable completo desconocido. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el estar extrañamente agitada le extrañaba ¿Por qué? Era un simple muchacho, ella no había hecho el ridículo muchas veces, pero siempre había una primera vez…. Pero tenía una mirada tan penetrante, tan intensa, sentía que podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando con solo una mirada.

_¡¡NO!! ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Simplemente sentí vergüenza porque es la primer persona que encuentro en la universidad, PUNTO_ se dijo a sí misma, tratándole de poner fin a esa confusión.

Tendría que distraerse, la mejor manera, era explorar su nuevo apartamento y desempacando sus cosas. Ese tropezón, no arruinaría el gran momento con el que ella venía soñando.

* * *

La "visita" de aquella sexy morena había dejado al ojiazul con una sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca le había gustado nada en esa universidad, y ahora, podía haber encontrado una motivación para asistir a sus clases.

Había ingresado a la facultad hacía un año, por órdenes de sus padres. El no pensaba en el futuro, simplemente quería vivir el presente, "una actitud que lo llevaría al fracaso" según la habían denominado sus padres. Era tradición en su familia el ser policía, sin embargo, él era el enemigo número uno de la ley, según sus propias palabras; siendo imposible que fuese admitido en la academia de policías, sus padres movieron influencias para que él terminase en la universidad, no sabía como, pero ahí estaba hacía un año.

No había avanzado mucho, mejor dicho, no había avanzado nada, detestaba sus clases, detestaba el ambiente… y sobre todas las cosas, detestaba las reglas y que le diesen órdenes. Él no había nacido para eso, pero todavía no estaba seguro el PARA QUÉ había nacido.

El nombre de este rebelde sin causa, era Duncan.

Recordó a aquella morena e instantáneamente el número de su apartamento. No pudo evitar sonreír: Nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa antes.

* * *

_Hola a todos y gracias por leerme!! Disculpen que haya sido tan corto el primer capítulo, es la introducción. Les prometo capítulos más largos e interesantes con el transcurso del tiempo. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia o crítica que quieran hacerme, y nuevamente, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que lo disfruten. _

_Hasta pronto! Los saluda, Florencia.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Sal YA de mi mente!**

La tarde se le había pasado volando, había tenido que acomodar tantas cosas e ir a buscar tantos papeles. No podía creer que ya mañana comenzarían sus clases. Este semestre se había anotado en seis clases distintas, quería anotarse en más, pero la política de la universidad eran seis como máximo por semestre.

El primer año era común a todas las carreras, así que Courtney cursaría cuatro de seis materias con su mejor amiga, Bridgett, una surfer rubia con quien también compartía apartamento. Sus clases comenzarían a las nueve de la mañana.

Cuando finalmente tuvo todo acomodado, se recostó en su cama unos instantes. No entendía por qué, pero cada tanto, la imagen de ese joven punk… o mejor dicho, de ese cerdo sexista se le venía a la mente: ¿Cursaría alguna materia con ella?, las veces que se encontró haciéndose esas preguntas, termino por responderse con un NO rotundo, y que deseaba que hubiese abandonado la universidad. Sentía una extraña ira hacia aquel individuo.

-¡Courtney! ¿Estás por aquí?-la llamó su amiga rubia, que Courtney intuyó, recién había llegado.

-Aquí estoy Bridg, un segundo voy en camino-era genial, su amiga la ayudaría a dispersar un poco sus pensamientos.

-Estoy con unos amigos, así que ten cuidado con como vienes- A veces a Courtney le sorprendía lo mucho que su amiga la conocía. Su aclaración había sido justo a tiempo, ella no se encontraba para nada presentable. Luego de ponerse un par de jeans a la carrera y una remera celeste se dirigió a la sala para ver con quien se encontraba su amiga.

En la sala se encontraba la rubia con una chica y tres muchachos: La chica, era blanca como un papel, vestida de negro y con reflejos azules en su también negro cabello _Uno de los personajes con los cuales Bridg suele juntarse_ fue lo primero que pensó; el muchacho que se encontraba sentado al lado de su amiga, era un joven rubio, con un sombrero de cowboy, jeans, ojotas y una camisa color amarilla, abierta hasta casi la mitad. Pudo notar como el muchacho miraba muy entretenido a su amiga; el otro chico, a la derecha de Bridgett era un joven SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO: su tez bronceada y cabellos castaños hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos celestes, y su cuerpo parecía tallado por los mismos dioses; y el último chico finalmente era…

-O POR DIOS, NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-gritó la chica al notar que el último acompañante de su amiga era el chico punk con quien había tenido un encontronazo buscando su apartamento.

-Soy amigo de tu amiga, princesa…-le respondió y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡¡AYYYY, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!

-¿Pero como… ustedes ya se conocen?-preguntó Bridgett confundida.

-Nos vimos una vez, pero con eso basta-respondió enojada la castaña.

-La pollita entro en mi apartamento, y parecía no tener intenciones de salir…-comentó el morocho ojiazul, engrandeciendo la ira de la castaña.

-¡¡DEJA DE INVENTAR COSAS!! SABEMOS QUE NO ES CIERTO… AYYY, ¡¡¡NO TE SOPORTO!!!-le gritó, el muchacho únicamente sonrió. Mientras él más sonreía, ella más se enojaba.

-¿Quieres que te presente al resto de los chicos… Court?-preguntó Bridgett, para que ellos dejasen de pelear. Courtney asintió y se sentó en el único espacio disponible, mejor dicho, el más alejado de aquel rebelde sin causa, al lado del hermoso muchacho de tez bronceada.

-Bueno, ella es Gwen-señaló a la chica gótica- Y los chicos son Geoff –dijo señalando al muchacho del sombrero-…Justin-el hermoso joven a su lado- y bueno, creo que ya conoces a Duncan…-Courtney bufó al oír el nombre del punk.

-Hola-saludó la castaña.

-Hola, es un placer…-respondió la joven gótica. Había algo extraño en ella, no podía dejar de notar que estaba muy cerca del "muy molesto" rebelde, Duncan.

-Oye viejo, no sé qué pudiste haber hecho para enojar a la señorita-gritó el exaltado rubio-Encantado.

-Yo no hice nada, ella me buscó-susurró por lo bajo el chico de la cresta verde, sin embargo, los oídos de Courtney, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Encantado de conocerte, Courtney- dijo Justin tomando su mano y besándola, un gesto que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

Pasaron un largo rato hablando todos juntos, pero no tardaron Justin y Courtney en ponerse a hablar largo y tendido solo ellos dos, olvidando a quienes los rodeaban. Para Courtney, Justin era un chico no solo guapo, sino también muy divertido, extrañamente podía hablar de todo tipo de cosas, desde frivolidades hasta cosas un poco más importantes, sin embargo, a Justin parecían importarle más las frivolidades. A ella no le preocupó, algún defecto debía tener, después de todo (N/A: Debido a que no vi muchos capítulos en los cuales Justin pudiese hablar más de tres palabras, solo se lo que vi en internet, cualquier diferencia con la realidad, sepan disculpar); y para Justin, Courtney era la chica más bella e inteligente que jamás había conocido.

Todos notaron la química que había entre ellos, y los chistes y burlas no se hicieron esperar. Todos hicieron chistes, salvo Duncan, quien parecía algo alejado del tema de conversación, ¿Enojado tal vez?

Luego de comentar en las clases de que cada uno estaría, Courtney supo que compartiría cuatro con Bridgett, tres con Gwen, cinco con Justin… pero nunca supo cuantas compartiría con Duncan. La curiosidad la mataba, pero no le daría el gusto de dirigirle la palabra, tenía que hacer como si aquel chico no existiese.

La noche iba pasando y luego de comer un par de pizzas y tomar unas cervezas había llegado el momento de despedirse. Todos vivían en el mismo edificio, así que no tardarían en volver a encontrarse.

-Hasta mañana, Court-se despidió Justin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo con una sonrisita. Una vez que la castaña le devolvió el saludo, se perdió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Bridgett acompañó a Geoff hacia su apartamento bajo la excusa de que tenía que ir a buscar unos libros, a Courtney no le pareció muy creíble, pero no dijo nada. Gwen se fue con ellos. Sin darse cuenta, quedaron solos Duncan y Courtney.

Él no podía entender por qué quería hacerla enojar siempre; ella no comprendía por qué ponía tanto empeño en demostrar que le caía mal, que no era su tipo, cuando lo mejor, era ignorarlo, pero no podía.

-¿Es qué no planeas irte nunca?-le preguntó Courtney molesta. Por más que quisiera, las únicas palabras que salían de su boca para con él, eran malas.

-Qué carácter tienes princesa… me gusta…-dijo con una media sonrisa, acercándose, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-No me interesa, ahora vete-dijo señalando la puerta, tratando de que sus rodillas no temblasen al sentir la respiración de Duncan tan cerca de su cuello.

-¿En serio quieres que me valla princesa?-dijo tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con un rápido movimiento, y quedando la boca del chico pegado al cuello de la castaña. Él lamió su cuello, cosa que hizo que se estremezca.

-SSS….SI-dijo sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, por temor a que respondan de una manera contraria a la deseada. En realidad no estaba segura si quería que se fuese o no.

-Bueno, entonces, si eso es lo que quieres me iré-dijo soltándola y alejándose.

_¿Iba a ser así nada más? ¿Tanto hizo para largarse tan rápido?_ Era extraño, pero Courtney ahora estaba verdaderamente indignada. Sin embargo, el chico punk no pareció notar su indignación, o mejor dicho, no quiso notarla….¿¿POR QUÉE??

-Hasta mañana, princesa-dijo dándose vuelta a un par de metros en el pasillo. Le guiñó un ojo, ella creyó que se derretía.

-Adiós… -dijo casi en un susurro. Cerró la puerta tras ella lentamente, y se dejó deslizar por ella hasta llegar al piso, quedando sentada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. ¿Qué le había sucedido?, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Su reacción más rápida fue el poner una mano en su cuello, justo donde él había pasado su lengua. Era un maldito, lo hacía todo para molestarla, era seguro, pero… si era tan maldito, ¿Por qué ella se sentía así con él? Duncan era simplemente todo lo opuesto a ella, y hasta por lo que había podido ver, era un transgresor, algo que detestaba.

No podía seguir pensando en él, ni en nada de eso. Mejor debía pensar en la química que había entre ella y Justin, en lo mucho que tenían en común. Si, eso era lo mejor se convenció.

Había sido un día agitado, lo mejor era irse a acostar para no estar cansada mañana. Rápidamente se puso su pijama, se cepillo los dientes y se fue a acostar. Se acurrucó en su cama. No quería pensar en él, en serio no quería, pero… no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué?

Preocupada por que en sus sueños apareciera el joven punk, comenzó a imaginar a Justin, no pensaba en nada en particular, solo se preocupaba por mantenerlo en sus pensamientos.

Pudo oír como poco después de que se acostase, Bridgett abría la puerta del apartamento, poco después oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la otra habitación.

Lentamente, el sueño fue ganando. La imagen de Justin comenzó a desvanecerse, para dar comienzo a otras: un sueño…

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el segundo capítulo de mi fic :). Por suerte hoy la imaginación no se hizo rogar, esperemos que siga siendo así en los capítulos venideros. Gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Maldito inconsciente**

Lentamente, el sueño fue ganando. La imagen de Justin comenzó a desvanecerse, para dar comienzo a otras: un sueño…

_La brisa soplaba y acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Courtney. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, pero eso no importaba, el lugar le transmitía una paz que pocas veces había sentido. El paisaje no se podía definir con otra palabra que "maravilloso": Desde el balcón en el que se encontraba podía verse el inmenso mar, el lugar estaba rodeado de montañas y frondosos bosques, sin embargo, lo más hermoso de aquel paisaje, era la puesta del sol, que con sus colores amarillo, rojo y anaranjado, cautivaba a la castaña._

_Respiró profundo el aire puro de aquel lugar, y pudo sentir el aroma a la brisa marina. Paso sus manos por su castaño y sedoso cabello. Se sentía tranquila, confiada… se sentía una princesa esperando a su príncipe._

_A lo lejos oyó el galope de un caballo. Imaginaba que ese príncipe sería el hombre de su vida, montado en un caballo blanco con mayas incluidas. Vendría por ella, la tomaría por la cintura y luego de verse fugazmente a los ojos, se besarían apasionadamente. Inconscientemente se abrazó mientras oía que el galope se hacía más fuerte._

_-He venido por ti, princesa…-le susurró al oído una voz seductora al oído. La rodeo con lo que ella sintió que eran unos fuertes brazos, apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de la castaña; podía sentir su respiración en el cuello, le provocaba escalofríos. Sonrió._

_-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde te encontrabas?_

_-Siempre he estado aquí, para ti. De ahora en adelante, lo único que importa es que desde hoy, donde me encuentre será donde te encuentres…-besó su cuello. La dio vuelta rápidamente y finalmente el misterio del príncipe se develó: un hermoso hombre de ojos azules, cabello negro y… VERDE!! ¡No podía ser, Duncan era su príncipe! ¡¡Eso no podía estar pasando!!_

_La besó apasionadamente, y ella no opuso resistencia._

Courtney abrió los ojos como platos para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación. Había sido un sueño, simplemente un sueño… pero se había sentido tan real. Tenía la piel de gallina y la garganta seca, sin mencionar que sentía una llama en su pecho; esa llama la quemaba, quería decirle muchas cosas, cosas que ella no quería comprender.

Se sentó en la cama confundida, no… no era confundida sino preocupada: Siempre había imaginado al hombre de su vida como un muchacho apuesto, pero más que nada inteligente, bueno, respetuoso y con muchos planes a futuro cosa… características de las que Duncan carecía _–"Bueno, salvo por lo de apuesto… NO, NO, NI SIQUIERA ES APUESTO"-_ se dijo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Estaba segura de que el único motivo por el cual pensaba en él, era porque era todo lo opuesto a ella, algo nuevo… exótico y fuera de la clase de personas que solía conocer –"Sí, es eso, era eso"-se convenció.

Estaba segura de que si lo conocía un poco más, se daría cuenta de la clase de persona desagradable que es, y principalmente, se daría cuenta de que no tenía futuro, y ella JAMÁS estaría con una persona así.

Se dio vuelta y se acurrucó. Simplemente debía dormir y mantener a ese punk sin futuro alejado de sus pensamientos. Se concentró en cualquier cosa y finalmente cayo dormida. El resto de la noche paso sin mayores complicaciones, no volvió a soñar con Duncan, mejor dicho no había soñado con nada, o por lo menos, no que ella recordase.

El insistente chirrido de su reloj despertador logró levantarla. Todavía faltaba hora y media para su primera clase, así que decidió tomar un baño. Como toda persona, el momento del baño era un momento en el que Courtney analizaba todos los aspectos de su vida… sin embargo, esta vez no quería pensar, así que decidió hacer algo que no era para nada propio de ella, poner música. Mientras se duchaba escuchó una serie de canciones románticas de la trasnoche de la radio. No ayudaba para nada a no pensar. Rápidamente se enjuago y salió de la ducha. Se vistió también rápidamente y preparó sus cosas. Cuando fue a desayunar, afortunadamente se encontraba Bridgett para ayudarla a mantener su extraño sueño fuera de su mente.

-Buen día Bridg…

-Hola Court, ¿Café?-le tendió una taza de café negro, fuerte como a ella le gustaba. Le sonriór por lo menos, no que ella . Se concentrncan no eraos por su castaño y sedoso cabello a su amiga rubia-Todavía recuerdo tus gustos-Courtney tomó un sorbo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se conocían desde que tenían 6 años. Habían ido a la primaria y secundaria juntas y se habían vuelto mejores amigas. Courtney sentía a Bridg como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Como a la palma de tu mano…-añadió, sabía que era la próxima frase que su amiga diría-Dime… ¿A qué hora regresaste? No te oí después desde que te fuiste con Geoff-hizo unos instantes de silencio para que su rostro asomase una pícara sonrisa-¿Hay algo entre ustedes?-preguntó mientras comía una tostada untada con mermelada de manzana.

Pudo notar como su amiga se ponía roja hasta las orejas. Estaba segura que a ella le gustaba aquel rubio atolondrado, y a él parecía gustarle también… o por lo menos eso le pareció a Courtney, quien los observo gran parte de la tarde. Siempre había estado orgullosa de que juzgaba muy bien a las personas, no podía equivocarse en esto.

-Bueno… realmente no hay nada, aún…

-¿Y qué es lo que esperan para que haya algo, Bridg?

-Es que… Geoff nunca me ha pedido nada formal. Sabes, el ama las fiestas, y hay veces que temo que no me diga nada por eso, para poder seguir disfrutándolas…-dijo angustiada.

-No te refieres a que cree que no lo dejaras salir más, ¿no?

-No… yo creo que a él le gusta estar con otras chicas, y teniendo novia formal, no le sería posible… no abiertamente, por lo menos-Bridg ya había pasado por eso una vez. Courtney odiaba a todos los hombres que hacían sufrir a su amiga. La anterior vez, había pasado noches enteras tratando de consolar a su amiga, que lloraba sin cesar ahogando su rostro en la almohada.

-No creo que él sea de ese tipo de chicos, Bridg. Recuerda que juzgo muy bien a las personas, y veo el amor en sus ojos. Como te mira… lo hace de una manera muy linda y especial.

-A lo mejor tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

La castaña pensó un poco en cuál sería la mejor opción para su amiga. Courtney era una de las personas que creían que jamás debían dar el primer paso, de eso se encargaban los hombres; sin embargo, también había oído hablar y comportarse a Geoff, y temía que a lo mejor, jamás juntase las fuerzas para poner los puntos sobre las íes, o también era posible que ni siquiera supiera que era lo que Bridgett deseaba.

-Sabes que detesto que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa, pero también veo a Geoff como un chico muy distraído. Jamás se enterara de que quieres si no se lo dices-sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias Court, creo que seguiré tu consejo, será lo mejor.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Tuvo tres clases, dos de ellas con Bridgett y la restante con Geoff y Justin. En ninguna de sus clases encontró a Duncan, se hubiese preguntado el por qué, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba.

Descubrió que Geoff era la persona más simpática que alguna vez habría conocido, sin embargo, también era una de las personas con menos cerebro con las que se hubiese cruzado. Los gustos de su amiga eran realmente extraños; por otro lado, descubrió que Justin, además de ser sumamente hermoso, era increíblemente vanidoso: Todas las veces que se miraron a los ojos, sospechaba que él lo hacía porque se reflejaba en sus ojos almendrados. No tenía otro defecto que su exceso de vanidad: Era hermoso, inteligente y sabía sacarle provecho a su belleza. Sin embargo, el tema más importante para Justin era Justin.

A las 3 pm sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del turno de la mañana. Al cabo de diez minutos, los pasillos de la universidad se encontraban prácticamente desiertos, la excepción, era Courtney que se encontraba tomando unos cuantos libros para adelantar la lectura de las próximas clases. Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien se acercaba y ese alguien, al cabo de unos instantes, se apoyó en el casillero al lado del suyo. Fingió que no le interesaba quien era, pero como al cabo de unos instantes el desconocido no pronunció palabra alguna, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos intensos ojos azules en los cuales creyó perderse por unos instantes, luego vio el cuerpo que acompañaba a esos ojos y se sorprendió al notar quién era.

-¡¡ERES TU!!

-Hola nena, se nota que me has extrañado.

-Ya quisieras…-tomó sus libros y cerró su casillero con un fuerte golpe. Después de su sueño, no necesitaba que volviese a confundirlo-…Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme-trato de tomar todos sus libros, pero al ser muchos y muy pesados se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. Duncan la tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayese-¡¡Quítame las manos de encima!!-exclamó horrorizada por el contacto con aquel punk.

-Tranquila princesa, sin mi hubieses terminado en el piso-le dedicó una media sonrisa que lejos de derretirla como seguramente había sido su intención, a Courtney le pareció altanera.

-Debo irme…ADIOS-dijo media vuelta y emprendió su…huída. Pero Duncan no era de los que se rendían fácilmente.

-Voy contigo-parecía más una orden que otra cosa.

-No quiero.

-Lo lamento nena, pero vivimos en el mismo edificio-dicho eso arrebató los libros de los brazos de Courtney- Déjame ayudarte- Ella no respondió, después de todo, no se lo había pedido.

Duncan era un joven terco. Desde muy pequeño, siempre conseguía lo que quería y de la manera que a él le parecía más conveniente. Siempre fue así con todo, y claro está, las mujeres no eran la excepción. Nunca había pensado en ponerse serio con una mujer, para él eran simples… objetos. Desde el día que había visto a Courtney por primera vez, supo que debía ser suya: Era una morena ardiente, tenía una exótica belleza con rasgos asiáticos, y un cuerpo que tenía más curvas que la carretera que ocasionalmente tomaba para volver a casa. La frutilla del postre, mientras más lo rechazaba, más la quería.

Habían caminado por los pasillos de la universidad cerca de tres minutos, hasta que finalmente Courtney rompió el silencio.

-¿En qué clases te encuentras que tienes tanto tiempo para andar… mal gastándolo?

-¿Acaso estás interesada en cruzarte conmigo, preciosa?

-No seas tonto, es simple curiosidad.

-Voy a algunas clases de la noche…

-¿Pero cuántos años tienes?, ¿No deberías ya haber empezado con la carrera?

-No preciosa, tengo 20, debería cursar las materias del segundo año del ingreso.

-¿Y cuáles cursas?

-Las que quiero, cuando quiero.

Era claro que Duncan no se interesaba por su futuro. No había tomado un camino adecuado en su vida. En un par de años, en el mundo no habría lugar para él.

-No sé que le ves de interesante a hacerte el rebelde… es patético-sentenció- El día de mañana no encontrarás un lugar en el mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, nena?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, SE NOTA. El mundo te comerá el día de mañana. No tienes posibilidades- Desde su punto de vista cada una de sus palabras tenía sentido: para ella el mundo era una jungla y la manera de hacerle frente, de protegerse y seguir con vida era estudiando.

-Claro que se que quiero hacer con mi vida nena.

-Entonces dime… ¿Qué?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, princesa-respondió de mal modo.

-No me dices porque ni tú sabes que quieres ser- Era tan altanera que lejos de desagradarle, Duncan sentía que esa morena le gustaba cada minuto más. Ya no tenía dudas de que debía ser suya.

-Entonces dime que es lo que quieres hacer tú, cariño.

-¡¡No me digas cariño!!... Yo quiero seguir la carrera de abogacía para luego ser diplomática-tenía muy en claro su futuro, mil veces lo había imaginado antes de dormir, cuando siempre imaginaba lo que quería su vida perfecta.

-¿Sólo eso?

-SI… solo eso, ¿Qué mas esperabas?

-Valla muñeca, hablas mucho pero tienes muy pocas cosas planeadas- Nadie le había dicho eso jamás. Obviamente se sintió ofendida.

-Tengo más cosas planeadas que tu-le respondió ofendida.

-Es algo que no sabes nena, jamás te he dicho mis planes.

-Porque tú no me has querido decir nada, DIME- ordenó. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que conocernos un poco más para que te revele eso, preciosa- Courtney no respondió, sintió como la mirada de Duncan se posaba sobre ella. Sintió escalofríos- Alguien debería enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida nena. Seguir las reglas no siempre es divertido-dijo después de un minuto de incómodo silencio.

-Imagino que tú sabes divertirte rompiendo las reglas.

-No sabes cuánto nena. Yo podría enseñarte.

-JAAA, no gracias, ni soñarlo. Una persona como tú no puede enseñarme nada. Yo podría enseñarte más cosas que tu.

-Hazlo…

-¿Eh?

-Enséñame… algo, lo que creas que puedas enseñarme, y yo te enseñare a divertirte.

-Gracias pero no, gracias-habían ya entrado a su edificio y se encontraban cerca del apartamento de Duncan.

-Piénsalo princesa, será divertido.

-Está bien, lo pensaré-mintió-pero no esperes muy entusiasmado una respuesta-le quitó sus libros de la mano y siguió caminando sin siquiera saludarlo. Ese chico podía alterar todos sus sentidos, sin mencionar que la alteraba y enojaba.

Entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero pudo jurar que Duncan seguía allí, en el pasillo. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en… bueno, en un lugar en el cual ella no se sintió para nada cómoda.

Todavía era temprano y Bridgett no estaba en casa, imaginó que estaría con Geoff siguiendo sus consejos. Sonrió al pensarlo. Decidió prepararse un té y adelantar un poco de lectura, la tarde era joven, pero el clima no acompañaba para nada. El cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes, y el viento no dejaba de soplar.

Leyó alrededor de dos horas. Bridgett todavía no aparecía y la tarde se hacía cada vez más oscura. Mientras emprendía camino a preparar otro té, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y miró quien podría llamarla a esas horas. Sonrió cuando vio quien era.

-Justin, ¡Hola!

-¿Qué tal Courtney?, ¿Te molesto?

-Para nada, no tenía nada para hacer, así que estaba leyendo.

-¡Genial!-Courtney no entendió sino hasta su próximo comentario el por qué de su emoción-Estaba preguntándome si querrías salir conmigo esta noche-podía imaginar como del otro lado Justin estaba lanzando una de sus sonrisas irresistibles, de esas con las que parecía comprar a cualquier mujer.

-Me encantaría, pero necesito saber que haremos, así sé que debo ponerme-odió el haber hecho ese comentario, había sonado tan vacío, sin embargo, dudaba que Justin lo hubiese notado.

-Cualquier cosa que te pongas estará más que bien. Quiero sorprenderte. Pasaré por ti a las 9.

-Hasta entonces, Justin.

-Adiós Court-ambos cortaron la comunicación luego de saludarse.

No sabía muy bien por qué había sentido esa repentina emoción por el llamado de Justin, después de todo, a ella no le gustaba otra cosa que no fuese su exterior… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, "no se habían tratado lo suficiente" fue la manera en que lo justifico.

Sin duda alguna, era su mejor opción y no la desperdiciaría. Más aún si sabía que con eso sacaría completamente de sus pensamientos a ese joven punk.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Desde ya les agradezco por leerme y por seguir mi fic, que espero lo estén disfrutando.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me pone muy contenta que les guste mi historia. Pankeckes, por tu pregunta, tengo una parte de la historia planeada, pero la verdad es que solamente tengo la base, pero muchos detalles o cosas las voy agregando cuando se me ocurren; XCLAUXDXC me encantó tu idea, no faltará oportunidad para que Duncan actúe de esa manera, muchísimas gracias por las ideas :).

¡Cualquier sugerencia, por favor no duden en hacerla! Espero que disfruten este otro capítulo. Me despido y los dejo con el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, hasta luego y GRACIAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Enamorándose… ¿De Justin?**

Los pies le temblaban y no podía evitar sentir las manos sudadas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba decidida a seguir el consejo de su amiga, sin embargo de a poco se estaba arrepintiendo. Ella no era una chica que le tuviese miedo a poner las cosas en claro, sin embargo no podía pensar que en este caso era distinto: Siempre había soñado con él, era todo lo que ella había esperado del príncipe azul, aunque fuese torpe y le encantase ir a fiestas y fuese muy sociable, a ella no le importaba, lejos de ser defectos estaban todas aquellas cosas.

Hacía ya cinco minutos que lo estaba esperando en las escalinatas de la universidad, sin embargo ella sentía que habían pasado horas. Pensó en irse, pero algo la detuvo, no supo bien qué, pero esperaba que valiese la pena quedarse.

Finalmente él llegó, tarde, como era su costumbre.

-Lo siento Bridg-se disculpó el joven rubio-Hoy no nos dejaron salir a tiempo-sabía que mentía, se había quedado hablando con sus amigos, planeando su próxima fiesta, pero eso no le importaba.

-No hay problema…-evitaba mirarlo, evitaba mirar cualquier cosa que no fuese el piso, sentía la mirada del joven rubio posada sobre ella. Creía que quedaría completamente roja con solo mirarlo.

-¿Sucede algo Bridg?, ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?-Levantó su rostro utilizando sus dedos pulgar e índice en la barbilla de la joven. La obligó a mirarlo. Lejos de sentirse mal, estaba completamente nerviosa, al igual que él a quien invadía la angustia por el solo hecho de pensar en perderla. Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Geoff debemos hablar… necesito que me aclares un par de cosas

-Las que quieras, Bridg-su voz y su mirada irradiaban ternura. Correspondió su sonrisa, era inevitable hacerlo.

-Necesito que me digas que es lo que somos nosotros… hoy… que es lo que sientes por mi y por qué si sientes algo no somos nada-soltó todo de repente. Eran cosas que tenía dentro suyo hacía tiempo y estaban esperando para salir, finalmente lo hicieron.

Geoff quedó atónito ante tantas preguntas. Creía que ella no quería nada serio con nadie, no imaginaba que tenía esas dudas sobre él, sobre el amor que sentía por ella. Jamás le había dicho nada porque no quería apurar las cosas ni arriesgarse a perderla, después de todo ambos parecían estar bien así.

-Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió con tu anterior novia, y no quiero tener el mismo destino que ella-añadió ante el prolongado silencio del atónito joven rubio.

Su ex novia, Vanessa, era una "zorra con piel de oveja", así les gustaba llamarla en el círculo interno de Geoff. Hacía ya dos años que había pasado todo, era muy joven, no podía seguir pensando que ella, su adorada Bridg, tendría el mismo final que aquella bruja, ni siquiera sentían lo mismo. Miró a la chica, estaba blanca como un papel, temblando de nervios. Le sonrió para tratar de calmarla.

-Eso fue hace muchos años Bridg… además Vanessa merecía cada una de las cosas que le hice-la rubia quiso acotar algo, pero él no se lo permitió-El punto es que jamás sentí por ninguna otra chica lo que siento por ti: Eres maravillosa, cada día que paso a tu lado encuentro una cosa nueva que me maravilla y me tiene más enamorado-su mirada lo decía todo, no estaba mintiendo, era la pura verdad. Bridgett sonrió y contuvo algunas lágrimas de alegría- Y por tu pregunta acerca de qué somos hoy, y cuáles son mis intensiones, mi respuesta es que estoy seguro de que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, y yo soy el hombre que te amará por siempre.

La tomó de las manos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus miradas mostraban la alegría que ambos sentían. Sus sonrisas eran difíciles de disimular.

-Bridg… creo que es hora de que sea algo oficial ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... Sé que la pregunta es algo antigua y que…-no pudo continuar la frase, la joven rubia se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo calló con un beso. Al finalizar ese beso ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron en silencio.

-Gracias Court…-susurró Bridgett mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su flamante novio.

* * *

No sabía muy bien por qué había sentido esa repentina emoción por el llamado de Justin, después de todo, a ella no le gustaba otra cosa que no fuese su exterior… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, "no se habían tratado lo suficiente" fue la manera en que lo justifico.

Sin duda alguna, era su mejor opción y no la desperdiciaría. Más aún si sabía que con eso sacaría completamente de sus pensamientos a ese joven punk.

El tiempo la apremiaba, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para debatir acerca de su vestuario. Su elección fue una pollera de tiro alto floreada con una remera negra y un par de sandalias de igual color de su maxi bolso, suela. Se puso un poco de máscara para pestañas y un labial anaranjado y estuvo lista poco antes de las 8.30.

Pocos minutos antes de que terminase de arreglarse, había oído a la puerta abrirse, y luego de eso las voces de un grupo de personas de las cuales únicamente alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Geoff que llamaba a Bridgett. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la sala a encontrarse con las personas que se encontraban allí. No sabía cuando Bridgett se había vuelto tan sociable, debía ser por Geoff, desde que se instalaron en el apartamento, la gente (junto con Geoff) salían y entraban como si tuviesen llaves.

* * *

Cuando la vio salir de la habitación quedó maravillado: Jamás había visto mujer más hermosa. Era la primera vez que veía que mostraba algo de sus piernas, y lamentaba que no mostrase más.

De manera casi inconsciente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, su sonrisa y mirada eran difíciles de disimular.

-¿A qué se debe que te hallas puesto tan hermosa, princesa? ¿Acaso has estado pensando en mi proposición?-le preguntó guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa que provocó sentimientos encontrados en Courtney, quien creyó que comenzaba a ponerse roja. Miró para otro lado.

-No sé a qué te refieres, y no me llames más princesa- dijo tratando de sonar poco interesada en las palabras del joven punk, acompañado por el tono de voz que se había vuelto habitual, usara con él.

-Lo de aprender a divertirte, preciosa-trató de acercarse para susurrarlo en su oído, pero la chica, horrorizada ante el hecho de que cualquier persona en la sala pudiese verlos (sin importar que ninguno estuviese prestándoles atención) lo empujo con fuerza, sin embargo, eso apenas si hizo tambalear a Duncan.

-SI, lo pensé, y jamás accedería a alguna propuesta hecha por ti-trato de seguir su camino para reunirse con los demás, que se encontraban en las puertas que dirigían a la cocina, sin embargo él se interpuso en su camino-Quítate, ya te dije que no.

-Por favor princesa… piensa que será bueno, ayudarás a un "caso perdido" de la universidad, sumarás puntos para tus exámenes finales, y además aprenderás a divertirte-Si había algo que Duncan detestaba hacer era insistirle a cualquier mujer, eso estaba en contra de sus principios, pero no entendía el por qué, debía insistirle, ella debía acceder; debía ser suya.

Courtney jamás había pensado en lo de sumar puntos para sus exámenes: Había un programa en la universidad, en el que los alumnos distinguidos ayudaban a los "casos perdidos" y de esa manera sumaban puntos para sus exámenes finales. Era cierto que ese criminal podía hacerla sentir más incómoda que cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido, pero podría ayudarlo con los estudios y obviar su estúpida "clase de diversión", de manera que lo único que haría sería obtener puntos para sus exámenes.

-De acuerdo, pero simplemente te ayudaré en tus estudios. No estoy dispuesta a averiguar lo que un criminal como tú entiende por diversión. Nos vemos mañana a las 5 en tu apartamento-tras decir eso con un hábil movimiento logró evadir a Duncan y se reunió con el resto del grupo en la cocina.

El joven ojiazul quedó unos instantes inmóvil, con una sonrisa difícil de disimular y una mirada que podría describirse como lasciva. Estaba imaginando como comenzaría todo, y también, cuál sería su segundo paso. No podía fallar, era un camino del que no había vuelta atrás. Poco tiempo después se perdió en su vaivén de caderas.

* * *

Su paso era poco más que apurado por reunirse con los demás: Geoff, Gwen y Bridgett. Los tres estaban hablando acerca de una fiesta, de la cual no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba hasta que decidió preguntar.

-¿A qué fiesta se refieren?

-Todos los años la universidad organiza un baile de gala de máscaras para juntar fondos-explicó Gwen poco emocionada, como era habitual.

-Valla, eso suena muy divertido… ¿Cuándo será?

-Es el sábado. Es decir que solo tienen una semana para conseguir sus atuendos y máscaras chicas-comentó Geoff mirándola a Bridgett, sabía que ella tardaba mucho tiempo en elegir algún vestuario, más si este era de gala. Ella simplemente le sonrió. Estaban abrazados, cosa que no había notado Courtney hasta ese momento. Intercambió miradas con su amiga y comprendió todo. Sonrió.

Finalmente, poco después de su charla sobre la fiesta de máscaras y antes de que pudiesen comenzar a indagar sobre su cita con Justin, este llegó.

Vestido de un impecable negro, su remera era un poco ajustada y marcaba sus fuertes brazos y abdominales, los jeans negros tenían un calce perfecto. Únicamente resaltaban sus blancas zapatillas y sus azules ojos. Siempre con esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer. Courtney no pudo evitar pensar que tanto Justin como Duncan tenían el mismo color de ojos, un hermoso color celeste. Cuando se encontró pensando en eso decidió reprenderse y concentrarse en el adonis con el cual tendría una cita.

-Hola a todos-saludó levantando la mano, luego se dirigió a Courtney y como todo un caballero tomó su mano-Hola Courtney-dijo besándola. A ella le causó más gracia que otra cosa, pero pudo camuflar sus ganas de reír detrás de una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Justin

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Claro, ya tengo todo-le sonrió y entonces él la tomó de la cintura, un gesto que la sorprendió.

Duncan había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por un largo rato. Pensando y planeando cada paso para llegar a conquistar a aquella hermosa morena; cuando por fin volvió a la realidad y volteó para dirigirse con el resto, pudo observar como los brazos del estúpido muñeco de torta, Justin, tomaban por la cintura a SU futura chica. Sintió que la ira recorría todo su cuerpo, no podía dejar que se fuese sin aunque sea hacerlo quedar mal frente a ella.

-¿Te vas tan rápido, Ken?-dijo en forma de chiste, llamándolo así por el novio de Barbie, la muñeca. Sabía que Justin detestaba que lo comparasen con ese muñeco, porque en su mínimo y pequeño cerebrito, él se creía mejor que ese muñeco de plástico, que Duncan sabía, tenía más cerebro que Justin.

-Siempre tan agradable, que temprano has vuelto de robar stereos de autos-hasta ahora, esa era una simple conversación normal entre Justin y Duncan, aunque Courtney lo ignorase. La morena estaba segura de que simplemente hacía esos comentarios para molestarla.

-No habían tantos autos bonitos a los cuales poder robar. ¿Estás buscando otra muñeca Barbie?, ¿Qué ha sucedido con las anteriores, han pasado de moda?-Courtney se sentía ofendida, con ese comentario no solo trataba mal a Justin, sino también a ella.

-¿Tanto molesta que tenga a la chica más linda de la universidad? Acéptalo, con tu actitud, jamás podrías aspirar a ella- Cuando la discusión comenzó nadie les prestaba atención, sin embargo el silencio fue tomando lugar y la atención de todos los presentes se fue hacia su discusión.

-¿Crees que no puedo tenerla?

-Estoy completamente seguro- Courtney no sabía si parar aquella discusión a los gritos o sentirse alagada. Era claro que estaba siendo tratada como un objeto, pero a la vez también estaba siendo disputada por dos de los chicos más sexys de la universidad… ¡¡NO!! Por el chico más sexy de la universidad y un estúpido joven punk.

-Ya verás-dicho eso se dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Todos quedaron en silencio, atónitos.

-Disculpa la escena Court… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-ella asintió.

Se dirigieron al auto de Justin, un convertible color negro que a cualquier persona hubiese dejado boquiabierto, menos a Courtney, a quien todavía le resonaban las palabras de aquel rebelde sin causa -"Ya verás…"- Esto parecía ir mucho más allá de lo que imaginaba.

-Oye Court, has estado muy callada… ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh?... No, nada Justin no te preocupes.

-Si tiene algo que ver con lo que ese estúpido de Duncan dijo, quiero que sepas que nada de eso es cierto… No estoy renovando a ninguna "muñeca Barbie", mis intensiones son las mejores, te lo aseguro-En un principio Courtney no lo estaba oyendo, simplemente oyó la frase de sus buenas intensiones para con ella, eso le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Justin, lo imaginé-fue su única respuesta, esto dejo al chico incómodo, ya no sabía que más decirle.

Manejó alrededor de media hora por la ciudad hasta que por fin llegó a un enorme y lujoso restaurant. Courtney lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, si sabía que la cita sería en un lugar tan lujoso, se habría vestido de una manera distinta.

-Justin, si hubiese sabido que veníamos a un lugar así me hubiese puesto otra ropa…-le reprochó, él le sonrió.

-Así estás perfecta, además no te preocupes por la fachada, el restaurant es de mi padre y por hoy está cerrado solo para nosotros-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, estaba completamente sorprendida, no podía imaginar lo que costaría el cerrar solo por un día ese restaurant.

-Justin yo… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada, esto recién comienza-dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo rápidamente de su auto para abrirle la puerta a la chica.

Courtney pensó que ese edificio no podía ser solo un restaurant: La fachada externa era imponente, un enorme edificio del largo de una cuadra y una entrada que tenía enormes puertas de vidrio y grandes columnas. El edificio era color blanco y tenía a su alrededor arbustos verdes que llegaban un poco más debajo de las ventanas del primer piso. En la entrada había una enorme alfombra roja.

Los mozos, apenas vieron que Justin se acercaba abrieron la puerta e hicieron una reverencia.

-Señor Justin, es un placer para nosotros atenderlos, a usted y a su hermosa acompañante

-Gracias John, es un placer verte también-A Courtney le sorprendió que un joven como Justin frenase y saludase dándole la mano al mozo, estaba segura de que Justin era de esos chicos que no se juntaban con personas que no fuesen de su nivel social, si hubiese puesto las manos al fuego por eso, habría terminado quemándose.

Entraron al lugar: Las lámparas que colgaban del techo eran antiguas, con cristales; los manteles color manteca; las sillas, lujosas sillas antiguas, eran bordó al igual que la alfombra, que no parecía ser una simple y barata alfombra. Al otro lado había una barra, igual de lujosa que el resto del restaurant.

Justin la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a un elevador.

-Cenaremos en la terraza, créeme que es mucho mejor que esto-le sonrió con dulzura. Ciertamente Courtney no podía imaginar algo mejor o más lujoso que aquel restaurant. Le correspondió la sonrisa.

Era extraño, pero la dulzura y el caballerismo de Justin para con ella hacia que poco a poco Duncan saliese de su mente, llegando a concentrarse pura y exclusivamente en él.

Finalmente llegaron al quinto piso, que era la terraza y cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, no podía creer lo que veía: A su alrededor había un jardín majestuoso donde crecían flores de todo tipo de formas y colores. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y la iluminación estaba constituida por antorchas estratégicamente ubicadas. En el centro de todo este increíble jardín estaba preparado una mesa para dos personas.

-Wau Justin, esto es increíble, es realmente hermoso…

-Esto es solo el comienzo, es una de las tantas cosas que una mujer como tu merece-ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Courtney.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y los camareros comenzaron a aparecer, no se podía saber de dónde habían salido. Justin tomó una botella de champagne.

-Oh no Justin yo no…

-Vamos, por favor Court-la interrumpió-Toma un poco, aunque sea para festejar-le insistió.

-Oh… de acuerdo, pero solo un poco.

A lo lejos comenzó a oírse música, música de un… ¿Violín? A Courtney se le iluminaron los ojos, miró a Justin emocionada.

-He oído que eres una amante del violín, Court, así como una excelente violinista también.

-Eso es cierto pero… ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? No se lo he comentado a nadie con excepción de Bridgett…

-Un caballero jamás revela sus fuentes-le guiñó el ojo.

Ordenaron y al cabo de media hora llegó lo que habían pedido. Disfrutaron de la música del violín, de la comida, y por sobre todas las cosas disfrutaron de sus charlas. Courtney le contó cosas acerca de su vida que jamás había contado antes; lo mismo pareció hacer Justin.

Descubrió en él un joven que no imaginaba: Además de ser una cara bonita era un joven muy inteligente que sabía exactamente lo que quería para su vida. Tenía muchos planes, proyectos, tal como ella imaginaba que sería el hombre de sus sueños.

-Realmente no imagino a un joven como tú en la política

-En un principio también era algo extraño para mí. Simplemente quería dedicarme a los negocios de mi padre, sin embargo poco después comencé a pensar que necesitaba algo más que eso. ¿Por qué optaste por seguir leyes, Court?

-Oh… en realidad quiero serlo desde muy pequeña, no recuerdo bien por qué lo había elegido, pero siempre me apasionó. Las leyes y la política.

Entre tanta charla se hicieron las dos de la mañana, había llegado la hora de ponerle un punto final a la velada, ya que mañana los dos tenían clases.

-Me sentiré terrible después de decir lo que voy a decir, pero creo que llego la hora de finalizar la velada, mañana ambos debemos levantarnos temprano-dijo el chico mirando su reloj.

-Tienes razón. Perdí la noción del tiempo hablando contigo-dijo tomando su cartera y poniéndose de pie.

-A mí también me paso lo mismo, Court-se acercó a ella rápidamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. La tomó por la cintura y lentamente fueron acercando sus bocas en lo que terminó como un profundo y apasionado beso, que logró ponerle la piel de gallina a Courtney.

Se dirigieron al auto de Justin y emprendieron el viaje hacia el campus. Ambos con una sonrisa indisimulable en la boca, en completo silencio. Ya no había nada más que decir, la noche había sido maravillosa.

Finalmente llegaron y ambos sintieron la pena de tener que alejarse. Afortunadamente vivían en apartamentos que quedaban enfrente el uno del otro. Se despidieron en la plaza que había entre ambos edificios. Se despidieron con otro beso, ella estaba prácticamente colgada de su cuello, y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Luego de aquel beso cada uno se dirigió a su apartamento.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que estaban siendo vistos por un muchacho de ojos azules llenos de ira, y una cresta punk color verde. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, tampoco quería entender el por qué sentía el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Con un fuerte golpe tiró una lámpara de pie, la cual estalló en miles de pedazos, dejando los vidrios esparcido por todas partes.

¿Qué le habría visto a ese modelito? Jamás lo sabría, pero sabía perfectamente que era lo que él tenía, y sabía cómo explotar eso en su beneficio. No habían dudas, sería suya en cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

No se enojen mis lectores! Esto es solo el comienzo, esta es una historia de Duncan y Courtney, pero quería agregarle algo más de telenovela mexicana :). Ojalá les haya gustado y les pido nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza, tuve que estudiar todo el mes de febrero :(.

Gracias por leer!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador.**

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que Courtney habría deseado, sentía que simplemente había cerrado sus ojos y al instante su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar. Tardo más de lo habitual en levantarse, apenas había dormido tres horas y media. Decidió ducharse para despertarse un poco.

* * *

Había dado vueltas en su cama toda la noche. No había podido pegar un ojo porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de aquel estúpido y vanidoso muñeco Ken besando a su futura chica, aparecía.

Se sentó en la cama en la habitación en penumbras. Tomó su celular para mirar la hora, eran las siete de la mañana. No planeaba ir a clases hoy, no tenía motivaciones para hacerlo… Tal vez mañana, eso era algo que ella debía cambiar.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en aquella chica?, ¿Por qué le importaba? Era una conquista más, solo eso, tenía que ser eso: Se notaba que era una chica muy dominante y mandona, cosas que Duncan detestaba; sin embargo, amaba su cuerpo: Sus largas piernas, su hermosa tez, sus rasgos asiáticos, sus pecas… ¡NO! No podía seguir pensando en eso o la imagen de Justin y Courtney lo atormentaría durante el resto del día. Mejor era el imaginarse él con ella, el sentir que estaba en su lugar aunque sea en su imaginación. Imaginar que no eran los labios de Justin los que besaba, sino que eran los suyos, y no era aquel modelito quien la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, sino que era él… se sentía patético de hacerlo, pero lo tranquilizaba.

Cubrió su cara con la almohada, necesitaba no pensar, necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Courtney ese día tenía una sola clase que duraba hasta la hora del almuerzo y otra después de este. Cuando entró al salón de su primera clase, no vio a nadie conocido, así que tomó asiento al lado de un joven morocho de ojos verdes, con una actitud muy relajada.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, en la cita con Justin y pensaba en el tiempo que faltaba para verlos. Jugueteaba con su celular en la mano, esperando que este vibrase por algún mensaje de su Romeo.

-Hola…-saludó el joven a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismada actitud.

-¿Eh?... Ah, hola. Mi nombre es Courtney, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-normalmente no era tan sociable, pero pensó que sería de mala educación no prestarle atención al chico.

-Mi nombre es Trent, encantado-Courtney pudo notar que el chico estaba muy entretenido sacudiendo una lapicera entre sus dedos, en el papel pudo notar muchos garabatos, como si algo estuviese escrito en estrofas.

-¿Qué escribías?

-Es una canción, pero todavía no la termino… no sé, no me convence.

-¿Así que eres "cantante"?

-Intento serlo, pero últimamente esto de las canciones se me ha vuelto muy difícil… No logro encontrar algo que me inspire.

-¿Y que solía inspirarte antes?

-Siempre eran historias con personajes que salían de mi imaginación, hasta que encontré a una chica que se volvió mi musa inspiradora…

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué ya no te inspira?

-Por qué me engañó y dejó por otro… y ahora solo puedo escribir acerca de resentimiento y odio, y yo no soy así, ¿Sabes? Todavía sigo amándola pero no quiero que escuche estas canciones y crea que aún me importa-A Courtney le sorprendía lo relajado que era para hablar, sin mencionar la confianza que le tenía, para andar comentando todas esas cosas a pesar de haberse conocido hacía menos de cinco minutos.

-No deberías seguir amándola, ella te engaño, eso significa que no es buena para ti. ¿Y ahora se encuentra de novia con aquel muchacho por el que te cambió?

-No, ahora dicen ser solo amigos… o por lo menos eso es lo que me cuentan los amigos que tenemos en común. Ese chico simplemente quiere utilizar a las mujeres, ve que otro la tiene y la quiere, pero cuando ya la tuvo, deja de interesarle, las abandonó a todas… Gwen es su amiga simplemente porque todavía siente algo por él, no sé si es amor, pero la conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

"Gwen" ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? ¡CLARO! Era el nombre de la chica gótica que se encontraba en su casa el día que se mudo a su apartamento, la chica gótica.

-Conozco a la chica a la que te refieres… No eran una pareja convencional…

-Ambos éramos extraños a nuestro modo, y eso era lo que nos encantaba el uno del otro… sin embargo un día pareció dejar de encantarle.

Courtney comenzó a atar cabos… si Gwen todavía era amiga del chico con el cual había engañado a Trent, entonces debía encontrarse en alguno de los tres chicos que se encontraban esa tarde. Las posibilidades eran: El novio de su amiga, Geoff; el que ahora era su chico, Justin; y finalmente... Duncan.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho solo de pensarlo. Qué ella estuviese persiguiéndolo, deseándolo… y si alguna noche él estaba aburrido, hasta podían seguir teniendo sexo juntos. La punzada en su pecho lo adjudicó al pensar que esa chica podía pasar las noches con Justin, sin embargo no sabía muy bien si lo había sentido cuando pensó en él o… en Duncan.

-¿Sigue viendo muy seguido a aquel chico?

-Si, parece un perro faldero. A veces falta a clases para ir a visitarlo a su apartamento, porque él jamás viene a clases. Gwen amaba sus clases, lo que más deseaba era estudiar y recibirse como historiadora del arte… y ahora está malgastando todo por lo cual estudio tanto-estaba angustiado, pero para tener que llevar esa historia, lo tomaba con mucha tranquilidad.

"Jamás viene a clases". Sintió angustia de solo pensarlo.

-¿Acaso ese chico…. Se llama Duncan?

-Si, ese es su nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Conocí a Gwen y a Duncan gracias al novio de mi mejor amiga. Eran muchas coincidencias de quien jamás iba a clases y… usaba a las mujeres-Sintió una profunda angustia al decir esa frase. Duncan la quería y la buscaba solo porque Justin estaba interesado en ella, NO porque fuese atractiva o interesante, no era por ella, sino para molestar a Justin-Si quieres que yo haga algo por ti…-trataba de no mostrar cambios en su apariencia aunque tenía ganas de llorar. Trent pareció darse cuenta, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa que extrañamente la alegró.

-Me parece que yo puedo hacer algo por ti… ¿Quieres contarme que sucede?

Courtney dudó. Era muy complicado lo que sentía, ni siquiera ella misma podía explicárselo: Estaba completamente atraída hacia Justin, sin embargo las actitudes de Duncan la herían y no comprendía el por qué. Hacía pocos minutos se encontraba muy alegre pensando en que Justin podía mandarle un mensaje, y de repente esa sensación desapareció. Extrañamente Trent le inspiraba confianza, mucha. Sentía que era una persona imparcial, que podría ayudarla.

-Es un poco complicado de explicar… Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar-se abanico con la mano para secar sus incipientes lágrimas.

-Puedes comenzar por el principio, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, dudo que por la hora que es, el profesor llegue.

Courtney le sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a contar su historia. Hablo cerca de diez minutos de manera ininterrumpida, Trent la escuchaba atentamente y asentía cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Era reconfortante poder hablar con tanta tranquilidad con alguien que no interrumpiese mientras estaba hablando.

-Entonces, déjame resumirlo así: Crees estar enamorándote de Justin sin embargo el que Duncan solo te quiera porque Justin está interesado en ti te duele… como si todo lo que él hiciera pudiese tener repercusiones en ti-Courtney asintió, esperaba tuviese una solución.

-Yo creo que hay dos opciones en este caso… O Duncan hirió tu orgullo interesándote en ti de la manera en la que se interesó-Esa no era una mala opción, explicaría el por qué del dolor, sin embargo, tenía que decir Trent la opción menos agradable-…O te estás enamorando de los dos, lo que no es bueno.

-¿Enamorándome de los dos?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Jamás he estado enamorada y ahora me voy a enamorar de dos hombres al mismo tiempo?

-Es una explicación extraña, lo sé. Sin embargo, ocurre.

-Espero que no me esté ocurriendo a mí… No sería agradable estar enamorada de un idiota como Duncan, pudiendo estar con Justin.

-Ya lo creo, sin embargo es lo que yo creo que te está sucediendo. Pero no es nada que no pueda solucionarse Court, corta esto por lo sano, mientras puedas.

-No puedo, había quedado en darle clases para sumar puntos en mis finales…

-¿Los resultados de los exámenes son más importantes que tu salud mental?-la interrumpió. Ella negó-Entonces no vallas y no le digas el por qué. No hables más con él, haz como si no existiese.

-Me gustaría… ¿Pero cómo?

-Eso yo no lo sé, hace dos meses que lo busco la respuesta a esa pregunta y todavía no lo encuentro. Lamentablemente, hay una frase que es muy cierta y no juega a tu favor…

-…Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador-dijeron al unísono.

-Exacto. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda Courtney. Debemos aprender a olvidar… debes hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y termines como yo: Escribiéndole canciones de amor a la zorra que me cambió por otro.

Rápidamente la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Trent le había sido de mucha ayuda, no dudaba que se convertirían en grandes amigos con el transcurso del tiempo. Él vivía en su mismo edificio, dos pisos más arriba. Ya él lo había dicho, en su apartamento era su refugio de la realidad, y si lo necesitaba, también podía ser su refugio. Sabía por lo que Courtney estaba pasando.

En ese momento sin embargo, quería olvidarse de todo, quería verlo a Justin y que él la distrajese como había hecho la noche anterior. Quería divertirse con Bridgett y Geoff, hablar del baile de máscaras… simplemente quería NO pensar en el tema.

Tan pronto como vio a Justin salir de su clase hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de perderlo.

-Valla Court, que agradable sorpresa-dijo respondiéndole el abrazo, sorprendido. Luego le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te extrañe-susurró en su oído. Él sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también te extrañé, Court.

En la hora del almuerzo hablaron de puras frivolidades. Tenían poco tiempo para almorzar y hablar, así que tuvieron que tratar un sinfín de temas con una velocidad poco habitual.

Acordaron ir esa misma tarde en busca de máscaras y un vestido. No le importó que esa tarde hubiese acordado en ayudar a Duncan, evitarlo sería lo mejor; conseguirían los mejores vestidos y máscaras del centro comercial junto con Bridgett, seguramente llamaría a Trent, para mantenerlo entretenido durante la tarde.

-Creí que por las tardes le darías clases a Duncan-se notaban los celos que Justin sentía.

-Oh… no iré, no me interesa ayudarlo, prefiero ir de compras-le sonrió y le dio un beso-¿No quieren venir con nosotras?

-Gracias, pero por la tarde tenemos entrenamiento de fútbol americano-Justin era el mariscal de campo, y junto con Geoff eran las figuras del equipo.

-¿Y cómo harán con sus trajes y máscaras?-preguntó Bridgett.

-Ya tenemos todo nena, no te olvides con quien estás hablando-le respondió Geoff guiñándole un ojo.

Decidieron ir apenas terminasen sus clases, sin siquiera pasar por su apartamento. Irían en el auto de Trent, y el dinero que necesitaban lo tenían en las tarjetas de crédito, así que no habían motivos para aparecer por allí.

Courtney se sentía estúpida. Se ocultaba y corría de alguien que simplemente la veía como un objeto, a quien ni siquiera le importaba.

La última clase la cursaba con Bridgett, Geoff y Justin. Tan pronto como sonó la campana las chicas buscaron a Trent y corrieron al centro comercial.

Los vestidos que necesitaban debían ser vestidos largos de gala, así que la búsqueda se redujo a dos locales, ambos unisex, para suerte de Trent quien necesitaba un traje.

Cerca de dos horas estuvieron probándose cosas y por fin encontraron la vestimenta perfecta: Bridgett optó por un vestido con breteles negro de satén largo y ceñido al cuerpo, con un bordado de piedras en el corpiño; Trent eligió un traje negro de YSL acompañado por una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, que resaltaba sus ojos; y finalmente Courtney se decidió por un vestido que le quedaba genial: El color era azul noche, también largo y de satén como el de Bridgett, solo que este era strapless. Era ceñido hasta sus rodillas y de ellas hasta el suelo tenía vuelo, estaba también bordado en piedras hasta poco más debajo de la cintura. Finalmente los trajes estaban, los zapatos también. Solo faltaban las máscaras.

A diferencia del tiempo que había tardado en elegir su vestido, con el tema de la máscara amor a primera vista: Un antifaz plateado con plumas azules en uno de sus costados; Trent eligió un antifaz simple color negro ya que todos los demás eran para su gusto "afeminados"; y Bridgett también eligió uno negro, solo que el de ella era un antifaz que simulaba ser una corona, tenía también color plata.

Finalmente las compras habían finalizado y había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la posible ira de Duncan por haberlo dejado plantado.

* * *

Se encontraba furioso. Ninguna mujer antes se había animado a dejarlo plantado, o mejor dicho, jamás habría querido dejarlo plantado, a ÉL, A DUNCAN. Ciertamente no sabía con quien trataba. Era un hombre muy perseverante cuando quería.

Sonrió, había notado el comportamiento nervioso que ella tenía para con él. Conocía perfectamente las reacciones de las mujeres.

Nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por una mujer.

-"No estoy enamorado de ella"-se repetía una y otra vez. Era simplemente otro trofeo… SÍ, eso era lo que era, o por lo menos, lo que debería ser.

* * *

-Chicos yo voy a lo de Geoff, nos vemos después-saludó Bridgett una vez que habían llegado a la plaza que dividía ambos edificios. Se fue corriendo.

Trent y Courtney subieron hablando alegremente. Finalmente llegaron al piso donde ella vivía.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, es solo un pasillo, no pasará nada.

-Ok, cuídate, nos vemos luego, Court.

-Adiós-lo saludó mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo. Su apartamento era el último del piso. Pasó frente a la puerta del apartamento 12, el de Duncan e imaginó que la puerta se abriría y aparecería él, enojadísimo que la tomaría por los brazos y le reprocharía el por qué lo había dejado plantado. Aminoró el paso y esperó un poco… no ocurrió nada, no se oyó nada, no podía creerlo.

Entre un poco más tranquila y algo decepcionada se dirigió a su apartamento. Ni siquiera le importaba tanto como para hacerle alguna clase de reclamo. Entró a su apartamento y se dirigió a tomar otra ducha, la segunda del día, confiaba en que eso la haría despejarse un poco.

Luego de bañarse se puso un short y una remera sin mangas, todavía tenía el pelo mojado, pero no tenía ganas de arreglarse. Recién eran las siete y Justin no terminaría su entrenamiento hasta las nueve.

Golpearon a la puerta. Courtney no esperaba a nadie, pero creyó que era Bridgett que había olvidado sus llaves en su apuro por ir a lo de Geoff. Apenas destrabó la puerta, está se abrió sola bruscamente dando paso a un hombre, que la trabó con llave tan pronto como entró. La tomo por la cintura y miró fijamente a los ojos. Era una mirada apasionada.

-Te estuve esperando hoy, y nunca llegaste…-su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la de la castaña. Quería alejarse de él, en serio quería, pero había algo más fuerte que le impedía hacerlo.

-Tuve que hacer otras cosas-murmuró sin alejarse un centímetro de él.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo, princesa?

-No te tengo miedo, solo no te quiero cerca…

-No se nota-susurró en su oído y luego mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera-Deja a ese Justin, no te conviene.

-Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mí.

-Lo sé perfectamente, porque así como tú eres lo mejor para mí, yo soy lo mejor para ti.

-ESTOY ENAMORADA DE JUSTIN-dijo fuertemente. Duncan no creyó una palabra.

-Si lo estuvieses no estarías así conmigo.

-Lo creo, él es todo lo que una mujer busca, él jamás me hará sufrir.

-Yo tampoco, princesa. Igual, sabes que el peligro es siempre más excitante-tras decir eso la besó apasionadamente. Ella no opuso resistencia, sino todo lo contrario, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y él la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

Ninguno sabía que era lo que ocurriría después de ese beso; tampoco sabían cómo sería la reacción del otro al día siguiente ni cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos; lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaban juntos y que por lo menos ese momento sería solamente de Duncan y Courtney.

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores :), estoy contenta porque hace dos días que tengo imaginación (toco madera) así que pude escribir este capítulo sin hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo (igual mucho tarde con el anterior, así que era lo menos que podía hacer).

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Este me parece que me quedó medio dramón, espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras :).

Estoy contenta también porque lo pude incluir a Trent, y así tengo más para escribir y más para hacer aparecer a Gwen y al resto… todavía no sé como haré aparecer a los demás, pero me las ingeniaré.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy bien leerlos y saber que disfrutan de mi historia. Como siempre les digo, cualquier sugerencia es muy bienvenida!

Nuevamente gracias por leerme y ojalá que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!! Espero poder subir el próximo pronto. LES ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA!! Que tengan una buena tarde todos (porque en mi país ahora es la tarde… bah, recién está empezando)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Estar con la persona equivocada**

Ninguno podía controlarse. Por parte de Duncan había estado esperando ese momento desde el día en que la conoció.

En la oscuridad de la sala tanto sus manos como las de ella comenzaron a moverse, acariciándose apasionadamente: Él con la delicadeza que permitía el estado en el que se encontraba, la guió hacia el sillón en el cual la acostó, acto seguido comenzó a besar su cuello, pudo notar cómo se estremecía. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, así que continuó besándola con mayor intensidad por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Podía oír leves gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más.

La cordura de Courtney ya hacía tiempo que se había ido. Simplemente quería disfrutar del momento. Duncan le producía una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Mientras que con piernas apretaba el fuerte torso de Duncan y se estremecía por cada caricia que le hacía, lo despojó de su remera. Era una necesidad el sentir su piel rozando con la suya. Tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó a pasar sus manos apasionadamente por su espalda. Era tan grande, fuerte y suave. La lujuria se apoderó de ella y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, dirigiéndose luego a su cuello.

Duncan rápidamente le quitó la remera y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su torso. La piel de la morena era tan suave que sentía necesidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo chocando con el suyo. Courtney en una maniobra veloz logró abrir la cremallera del chico, y él logró despojarla de su corpiño. Necesitaba el hacerla suya.

No podía creer que hacía poco más de una semana que conocía a ese chico, y en ese poco tiempo había logrado desatar su lado más "salvaje", algo que nadie había logrado jamás.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su apartamento volvió a sentir un vacío en su interior, el que aparecía cada vez que estaba solo y pensaba en ella. Quiso despejarse tocando la guitarra, pero nada logró; intentó tratando de componer, haciendo pesas… nada lograba sacarla de su mente. Sentado en el banco que utilizaba para hacer pesas vio las bolsas de su traje y máscara tirados en el piso, decidió colgarlos. Colgó el traje y puso la máscara en un lugar "seguro", pero no encontró la bolsa de sus zapatos. Recordó que accidentalmente Courtney se la había llevado, dudo si ir por ellos o no, pero al final decidió hacerlo, teniendo la esperanza de cruzarse a Gwen en el camino, aunque sea entrando al apartamento de Duncan.

Bajó los dos pisos de escaleras rápidamente. Antes de entrar al pasillo oyó golpes en una puerta, y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, a lo mejor hoy era su día de suerte, y podría cruzarse con ella después de tanto tiempo. Lentamente apareció en el pasillo y la vio: Hermosa como siempre, con sus borcegos negros y minifalda de cuero, la piel pálida y los labios siempre oscuros. Trent siempre había pensado que le faltaban las alas para ser un ángel.

La observó por unos instantes, con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba y miró lo miró de reojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, pareció sorprenderse.

-Trent… hola-saludó, con poco entusiasmo como era de esperarse.

-Gwen, es bueno verte-se acercó a ella y con tristeza miró la puerta que estaba tocando, la de Duncan- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No te responde?

-Debe haberse quedado dormido, es común en él...-A sus palabras le siguió un incómodo y prolongado silencio, que Trent decidió romper.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿No te das cuenta que te está usando?

-Trent eres un exagerado: Duncan no me usa, simplemente lo dices porque no has podido superar lo nuestro.

-Es cierto que no he podido superarlo, que eres lo primero en que pienso al despertar, y mi último pensamiento antes de dormir, pero no lo digo por eso… Simplemente no puedo ver como este tipo te utiliza, como ha utilizado a todas las demás. ¿Acaso te ha llamado desinteresadamente? ¿Se comunica contigo en algún otro momento en el que no esté solo y quiera tener sexo?-Sus palabras habían dejado a la chica gótica boquiabierta y la habían herido como si de dagas se trataran. Jamás había querido pensar en por qué Duncan se comportaba como se comportaba, en el fondo sabía que Trent tenía razón, y que solo la usaba, era una más en su lista… sin embargo a ella le gustaba sentir que en algún momento era la única para él.

-Cielos Trent, te preocupas demasiado-trató de restarle importancia. El ojiverde no lo toleró más y la tomó firmemente por sus hombros, actitud que sorprendió a Gwen.

-Me preocupo porque todavía te amo, Gwen…

-Oh, santos cielos Trent…-Sus bocas se fueron acercando lentamente. Ella no estaba segura de querer besarlo, pero nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella como lo hacía él, lo cual era algo reconfortante.

De pronto comenzaron a oírse gritos, desgarradores gritos que provenían de afuera. Pudieron identificar de quien se trataba, era Bridgett.

-¡¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA, DÉJENLOS EN PAZ!!-gritaba casi sin energías. Trent miró preocupado a Gwen y no tardó en salir corriendo para ayudarla.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio pudo notar que en la plaza que se encontraba en el centro de todos los edificios había un grupo de chicos peleando violentamente con dos chicos, a los cuales reconoció al instante como Justin y Geoff; mientras tanto a Bridgett la sostenían fuertemente otros dos chicos, quienes impedían que se liberase. Rápidamente llegó Gwen para ver la misma escena.

-OIGAN USTEDES, DÉJENLOS EN PAZ-gritó Trent mientras se acercaba corriendo a los muchachos. Eran en total siete, dos de ellos sostenían a Bridgett de una manera muy poco delicada y algo libidinosa mientras que los otros cinco se encontraban golpeando ferozmente a Geoff y Justin, quienes hacían lo posible por defenderse, pero se encontraban malheridos. Los siete chicos tenían puesta la misma camiseta, la del equipo de fútbol rival: azul con el escudo de la universidad en rojo en sus espaldas.

A Gwen le sorprendió la actitud valiente de Trent.

-Ve por Courtney, rápido Gwen-le gritó y ella no tardó en ir corriendo a buscarla, en búsqueda de ayuda.

* * *

En ese frenesí de caricias y besos parecía que nada podría pararlos, sin embargo estaban equivocados.

-¡¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA, DÉJENLOS EN PAZ!!

-Oh mi Dios, es Bridgett-exclamó Courtney quitando a Duncan de encima y levantándose de un salto, desesperadamente comenzó a buscar su corpiño (o brasier) y remera-Algo malo debe estar pasando- tan pronto como lo encontró trató de ponérselo pero no pudo.

-Tranquila cariño, no debe ser nada malo-dijo tomando su brasier y tirándolo nuevamente, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Courtney se sentía en llamas, pero ese no era el momento su amiga tenía un problema.

-La conozco, ella jamás gritaría así si nada malo estuviese pasando-nuevamente tomo su brasier y luego de ponerse eso junto con su remera, muy mal acomodada se dirigió a la puerta, la destrabó y abrió rápidamente, en frente de su nariz se encontró con Gwen-Oh, Dios…-se puso blanca como un papel. Duncan seguía todavía sin remera, no podía imaginar cómo se veía eso… o que le diría a Justin. Se sintió fatal.

Gwen quedó perpleja ante la imagen: Los dos se encontraban agitados, traspirados y despeinados. Él se encontraba sin remera y con el cierre del pantalón bajo. Tenía marcas de arañazos a lo largo de su torso; por otro lado Courtney tenía la remera mal puesta y completamente desarreglada. Los tres quedaron en silencio, un muy incómodo silencio.

-Gwen… esto no es lo que parece…-murmuró. Gwen no dijo nada al respecto.

-A tu novio y a Geoff los están moliendo a golpes mientras tú te revuelcas con Duncan, te sugiero que vallas.

-¡¡OH POR DIOS, JUSTIN, BRIGD!!-tan pronto oyó eso salió corriendo olvidando que estaba despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada.

Gwen y Duncan quedaron solos en el apartamento, en completo silencio.

-¿Estás con ella?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Y desde cuando eso importa entre nosotros?

-Desde hoy, quiero saberlo Duncan.

-No hay nada entre Courtney y yo, si quieres saber, pero no me importaría que hubiese algo. Sin embargo, te pido por ella que no digas nada de lo que viste, por favor- A Gwen le dolieron muchísimo sus palabras, sin embargo asintió. Tras eso salió tranquilamente dirigiéndose al lugar del problema.

* * *

-¡¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ!!-gritó furiosa acercándose a los hombres que se aprovechaban de la inmovilizada Bridgett- Suéltenla, ahora-les ordenó.

-¿Y quién va a obligarnos? ¿Tú, preciosa?-le hizo una mueca a su compañero, quién con la agilidad digna de un felino la tomó por los brazos y trató de manosearla.

-¡¡NO LA TOQUEN!!-gritó Justin tratando de acercarse para defenderla, pero no hubo caso, tan pronto como pudo ponerse de pie, tres tipos le propinaron patadas y golpes tan fuertes que habrían derribado a cualquiera. Courtney lanzaba patadas y trataba de soltarse por todos los medios.

Duncan llegó justo a tiempo para ver como ese enorme gorila intentaba manosearla, ella quería defenderse por todos los medios, pero no lo lograba. La ira invadió al joven al ver esa escena, y no pudo quedarse quieto, nadie la tocaría con excepción de él. Se dirigió muy decidido donde se encontraba aquel gorila y sin previo aviso, hizo que este voltease tomándolo por el hombro y rápidamente lo golpeo en la nariz, logrando que soltase a Courtney, que cayó al piso.

-Oh, Oh… maldito… me rompió la nariz-gritó el muchacho tomándose la cara con ambas manos. Trató de golpear a Duncan, pero él lo esquivo y golpeo en su estómago.

Mientras Trent se encargaba de otro tipo, quedaban todavía cinco, y cuatro de ellos estaban pateando a Justin y a Geoff. Con el mismo procedimiento que antes derribó al muchacho que sostenía a Bridgett. Ante tanto griterío las luces que rodeaban la plaza comenzaron a encenderse, lo cual fue una señal de escape para la banda.

-Vamos muchachos, tenemos que irnos. ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ, JUSTIN… NOS VENGAREMOS-Tras decir eso los siete muchachos emprendieron su fugaz retirada.

Poco tiempo había tenido Courtney para evaluar el acto de valentía de Duncan. Tan pronto como se fueron corrió hacia donde se encontraba Justin, mal herido. Lo abrazó delicadamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh Dios mío… Justin-murmuró. Trent puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjame ayudarte, llevémoslos a su apartamento-dijo ayudando a Justin a ponerse de pie mientras Bridgett y Gwen ayudaban a Geoff.

Courtney se quedó paralizada por unos instantes observando a Justin irse… y todo eso le había pasado mientras ella estaba…

-Oye nena, ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Duncan tocando su hombro. Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio, llena de lágrimas.

-Justin fue atacado mientras estaba… mientras estaba… contigo-le dijo en voz baja conteniendo las lágrimas, mirándolo lo justo y necesario- Te conozco hace poco más de una semana-se tomo sus brazos como si se estuviese abrazando. Se sentía sucia-Esto jamás debió haber ocurrido… NO TE INTERESO, HAZME EL FAVOR DE NO METERTE EN MI VIDA, DE NO ARRUINARLA-puso énfasis en la última frase. Ciertamente Duncan no estaba esperando esa reacción por parte de la morena, sino todo lo contrario.

-Jamás he dicho que no me interesases nena-dijo también en voz baja-Tú no eres una más en mi lista lo que siento por ti es distinto, algo que jamás había sentido antes…

-Eso dices ahora, pero me utilizarás como la utilizas a Gwen y no quiero eso. Así que te pido que por favor me dejes en paz, tú no eres lo mejor para mi… jamás tendrás un lugar en el mundo, y estoy segura de que yo tampoco soy lo mejor para ti-No le dejó responder, simplemente se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el edificio donde vivían Justin y Geoff dejando a Duncan ahí, solo en el medio de la iluminada plaza, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, pero igual se encontraba perdido sin ella.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho esa chica "No era lo mejor para ella" "No tendría un lugar en el mundo". Eso probablemente era cierto, no podía seguir así… si la quería, tenía que encontrar su lugar en el mundo, cambiar de actitud. Se sentó en el pasto pensando en todo lo que ella le había dicho y en como él se había sentido mientras había estado con ella. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que la necesitaba, y eso no era bueno.

* * *

En el apartamento de Justin y Geoff había un ambiente muy tenso. Los chicos tenían lastimaduras y moretones por todas partes de su cuerpo, y Bridgett se encontraba todavía shockeada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, muchachos?-preguntó Trent mientras alcanzaba más vendas a Courtney.

-Esos muchachos son del equipo de fútbol rival, sin embargo los conocemos hace mucho tiempo, desde la preparatoria. Nunca tuvimos una buena relación sin embargo jamás llegamos a este extremo…

-Las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando les ganamos la final del año pasado, viejo.

-¿Pero por qué tardarían tanto en vengarse, viejo?-preguntó Trent.

-No estuvimos en la universidad, podría haber sido eso, realmente no sé, viejo…

-Deberán cuidarse todos… al ayudarnos seguro se convirtieron en sus nuevos blancos para molestarnos-comentó Justin.

Luego de curar las heridas de Justin y de que este se fuese a dar un baño Courtney se asomó por la ventana que daba al parque. Ahí todavía se encontraba Duncan, apoyado contra un árbol. Tuvo la impresión de que la había visto. No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo con Justin, sabía que debía estar con él, y también sabía que quería y necesitaba estar con Duncan.

* * *

Hola a Todos!! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si el anterior fue medio dramático, este lo es más, ¡¡mucho más!! Tengo la leve impresión de que exageré un poco… iba a continuarlo, pero lo cortó acá así tengo más capítulos y no se me acaba la inspiración tan rápido (cosa que me está costando conseguir :/).

También creo que estoy haciendo a Justin muy bueno, y tengo que hacerlo más vanidoso y malvado… Y por el nombre del título… la verdad que no se me ocurrió uno mejor, siempre me costó esto de ponerle nombres a los capítulos :(.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, como siempre digo, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia :).

Trataré de tener el próximo capítulo pronto y también espero que este haya sido de su agrado (aunque creo que se me fue la mano con el drama… le hace el nombre a la isla del DRAMA o a luz DRAMA acción…). Gracias por leerme y cualquier sugerencia que deseen hacerme, siempre será bienvenida (todavía no olvide lo del beso que debe darle Duncan a Courtney :D).

Mil gracias y hasta la próxima!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una tragedia en el baile de máscaras**

-¿Sucede algo, Court? Has estado muy callada…-preguntó Justin luego de unos diez minutos de silencio.

-¿Eh…? Ah, No me sucede nada Justin, simplemente ando preocupada por lo que te sucedió-No mentía, estaba levemente preocupada por él… pero había omitido otra parte de lo que la mantenía pensativa: Duncan.

-Estoy bien, Court… esos tipos no pueden conmigo-ella le sonrió, por parte, de compromiso.

-Qué extraño que no dijeses nada sobre el poder llegar a perder tu belleza-él le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que era una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso es imposible, jamás podrán hacer nada para que mi belleza desaparezca- Era obvio que lo decía en serio. Le sonrió.

-Te generará problemas para usar la máscara el sábado-comentó tras un largo silencio.

-No hay problema, todavía me queda todo el día de mañana y parte del sábado (el tiempo en mi historia parece transcurrir más rápido de lo habitual) para que la inflamación disminuya… y también espero poder moverme un poco más, sino no podremos bailar el vals juntos-le sonrió caballerosamente. Ella respondía a cada una de sus sonrisas de manera inconsciente, porque no se encontraba allí, sino perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Bueno, es tarde, creo que debo irme-le dio un beso y se puso de pie. Notó que Justin quería que se quedase, pero no tenía ganas, necesitaba estar sola-Mañana vendré a verte, imagino que no irás a clases.

-Imaginas bien, te estaré esperando. Que tengas buenas noches-dicho esto la chica emprendió camino a su edificio.

Camino en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su short, distraída. A causa de estar tan distraída se chocó con el pecho de un chico, que parecía tener una contextura bastante grande. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Miró lentamente para arriba.

-Oh lo siento, venía sin mirar-se disculpó la chica.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba mirando-dijo un chico de tez oscura y mirada dulce. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-Mi nombre es DJ, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Courtney, mucho gusto-estaba cansada y algo triste, cosas que no podía disimular.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó el chico. Era extraño, hasta ahora todos los chicos con los que había hablado en la universidad resultaban ser muy buenos. Le sonrió dulcemente ante su preocupación.

-Hoy unos chicos del equipo de fútbol rival al de la universidad atacaron a mi novio y al novio de mi amiga. Estoy algo preocupada por eso.

-Tú debes ser la novia de Justin, ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Si que eres una chica con suerte, todas las chicas quieren estar con él. Lo conozco desde que la preparatoria y sé de chicas que desde ese tiempo están tratando de conquistarlo y no lo han logrado.

-¿A si?, ¿Cómo quien?

-Puedo mencionarte dos chicas que estudian aquí y fueron a la preparatoria con nosotros: Heather y Lindsay. La primera es una verdadera arpía, te aconsejo que te cuides de ella…

-¿Tan mala es que debo cuidarme?

-Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que desea, y me consta. Ha hecho cosas realmente terribles. Ella arruino el anterior noviazgo de Justin-Dicho eso, a Courtney no le parecía tan malvada-Pero esa es una historia demasiado larga para contar ahora-Pudo notar que el chico tenía un anotador en la mano y se encontraba observando distintos árboles y animales que se encontraban cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Si se puede saber.

-Ah, es que estudio biología y para una clase debimos elegir un árbol y observar sus anomalías y crecimiento. Yo elegí este-A Courtney le pareció una actividad bastante tonta, pero no se pondría a discutir por eso ahora.

-¿Y cómo lo distingues?

-Por esta marca-señaló una marca que tenía una forma extraña-Un amigo me ayudó a hacerla-Luego de mirar detenidamente la imagen, se dio cuenta de que era una calavera.

-No parece un dibujo que te represente…

-No a mí, pero si a Duncan, mi amigo-Y tuvo que mencionarlo. Le sonrió de una manera algo fingida.

-Disculpa, pero hoy ha sido un día largo, y mañana debo madrugar, así que tengo que ir a dormir. Fue un placer conocerte, DJ. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Courtney, el placer ha sido mío.

Aceleró el paso y aunque no lo quiso, terminó corriendo. Ya era tarde, así que las puertas del edificio estaban cerradas. Tuvo que buscar entre su manojo de llaves la adecuada, y entre todo eso sintió que alguien la llamaba.

-Hey, preciosa-por el apodo en algún momento creyó que era Duncan, pero no podía serlo por la voz. Era uno de los muchachos que había golpeado a Justin y a Geoff.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Vengo a advertirte.

-¿Advertirme qué?

-Que te cuides, a mis amigos no les agrada Justin, más después de cómo nos hizo quedar el partido pasado. Serás una de sus próximas víctimas.

-¿Y por qué vienes a advertirme?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Mis amigos tienen otra metodología, yo creo que los problemas debemos arreglarlos con él, no con amigos o novias.

-No parecías pensar eso hoy en la tarde, mientras alternabas tus fuertes golpes entre Justin y Geoff.

-Estaban mis amigos, necesito mantener una imagen, preciosa. Por eso quiero advertirte. Cuídate-una vez dicho eso, el chico emprendió su camino dejando a Courtney extrañada y sola. Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas con su vida sentimental, ahora un par de gorilas iban a arrebatarle la poca calma que le quedaba, no podía creerlo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer más paradas hasta llegar a su apartamento. No cerró con llave porque Bridgett todavía se encontraba con Geoff. No sabía si volvería, pero no quería tener que levantarse a mitad de la noche.

Rápidamente se puso su pijama y cuando se dirigió a su cama vio sobre ella una nota. La tomó y la leyó.

"Te prometo que encontraré mi lugar en el mundo, y ese día seré la mejor opción para ti. Nunca te he mentido, mis palabras eran sinceras muñeca. Duncan"

¿Cómo había entrado? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que no necesitaba leer eso antes de dormir. No podía conservar la nota y arriesgarse a que alguien la viese, así que la rompió en mil pedazos y luego la tiró a la basura. Luego se acostó esperando poder dormir tranquila.

La mañana del viernes transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Todo el mundo se encontraba hablando acerca del baile de máscaras del día siguiente. Para el almuerzo Courtney había quedado en ir a almorzar al apartamento de Justin para poder verlo, por lo cual no estaba muy emocionada. Mientras salía del salón pudo ver a un joven con una cresta punk color verde saliendo de otro salón. Sin duda alguna era Duncan, lo extraño era comprender el por qué estaba en clases siendo tan temprano… ¿Tendría algo que ver con la nota que le había dejado la noche anterior? No sabía. Trató de restarle importancia y continuar con su camino, se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que chocó con una chica.

-¿Podrías tener cuidado cuando caminas, por favor?.era comprender el por qu de otro sal ¿O es que tu pequeño cerebrito no te lo permite?-gritó la chica de mal modo. Courtney la miró extrañada por ser tan agresiva. Tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros y una vestimenta que poco dejaba a la imaginación-¿Es que acaso no sabes disculparte?

-¿Disculpa? Apenas si te he tocado, no creo que deba pedir disculpas por eso. Y deberías mejorar tus modales-planeaba irse, pero la chica seguía con sus provocaciones.

-Tú eres la nueva novia de Justin, ¿Verdad? Valla… y yo pensaba que tenía buen gusto. Es un desperdicio que un chico como él esté contigo, querida.

-Oh, tú debes ser Heather, ¿Verdad? Eso explicaría el por qué de todos tus comentarios. Hace tantos años que tratas conquistarlo y no has podido… y yo lo hice en apenas semanas-sonrió con malicia tratando de dejar a la chica atrás, pero no pudo, la siguió.

-Si fuese tu no estaría tan tranquila querida, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Justin comprenda qué es lo que le conviene.

-Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Adiós-sin decir más nada dio media vuelta y se fue. Por la actitud de la chica no dudaría en utilizar cualquier medio para hacer que Justin estuviese con ella, pero hoy por hoy, eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminando sin prestar mucha atención, en las escalinatas del edificio donde Justin y Geoff vivían, encontró a Gwen.

-Oh Gwen… Hola…-Estaba nerviosa, no había hablado con ella desde que la había encontrado con Duncan.

-Hola Courtney…-la saludó con poco entusiasmo, o mejor dicho, sin entusiasmo. Podía notar la antipatía de la chica gótica hacia ella. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguna se movió ni emitió un sonido. Courtney sabía que estaba recordando aquella imagen, la de la noche anterior. Vio que Gwen tenía un papel arrugado en la mano, tenía muchos colores y una foto.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?-le preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Estamos en época de elecciones del consejo estudiantil, es una propaganda que me entregaron, de Heather-apretó el papel con más bronca al nombrarla. Se notaba que esa chica no era muy simpática que digamos.

-Oh… la conocí hoy, veo que tienes motivos para tener ese papel así como lo tienes-volvió a hacerse silencio. Courtney finalmente se armó de valor para decir lo que debía, pero ella la interrumpió.

-¿Así que eres amiga de Trent, verdad?

-Eh, podría decirse que si, lo conocí hace un tiempo ya y nos llevamos muy bien. Habla mucho de ti-dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

-Una vez salimos, pero él no pudo superarlo. Debería dejar de vivir en el pasado-Courtney sabía que no debía hablar, juró que se contendría, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente.

-Trent es un buen chico… deberías…-no pudo finalizar la frase, Gwen volvió a interrumpirla.

-Tú no puedes sugerirme nada, Justin también es un buen chico, y sin embargo…-Sintió que las mejillas le quemaban, estaba roja.

-Por favor Gwen… lo de anoche fue simplemente un error, nunca debió haber sucedido y estoy muy arrepentida. Por favor no digas nada-le suplicó. Gwen no iba a decir nada, se lo había prometido a Duncan, pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer sentir mal a Courtney.

-¿Y por qué no debería decir nada?

-Gwen, por favor… sé que Justin es un excelente chico, y me encantaría estar enamorada de él y corresponderle su amor, pero no puedo, juro que quiero, pero no puedo. No elegí sentir lo que siento por Duncan, se que juega con las mujeres-Gwen pareció conmoverse.

-Tienes razón, no podemos elegir lo que sentimos por él… Lamentablemente. No diré nada, tienes mi palabra. Trata de alejarte de él, por tu bien-Courtney sintió que lo decía porque quería a Duncan únicamente para él, sin embargo agradeció su silencio.

-Muchas gracias, trataré de seguir tu consejo… Ahora debo irme, Justin está esperándome. Gracias-le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

-No, no vamos a poder, está el baile.

-Oh por favor Justin, ¿Vas a decirme que ya no tienes más tiempo para mí?

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti muñeca, pero debo ir al baile con Courtney.

-Entonces piérdela en el baile y vallamos a mi apartamento.

-De acuerdo muñeca, veré como puedo hacer-oyó que golpeaban la puerta-Debo dejarte, Courtney está aquí y podría sospechar.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Cariño-dijo la mujer y cortó.

Justin demoró un poco en abrir, llevó su celular a su cuarto y luego abrió la puerta.

-Hola mi amor-dijo y la besó.

-Hola…-Courtney se sintió incómoda besando a Justin mientras pensaba en Duncan. Se sentía terrible recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo, y estoy cansado por tomar tantos calmantes.

Estar con Justin ya no era como había sido desde un principio. Ya no era más divertido ni agradable, todo en él comenzaba a volverse molesto. Rezó por que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, afortunadamente no tenía mucho tiempo para almorzar, así que pasó rápido.

Oyó hablar a Justin de vanidades y cosas sin sentido por largo rato, hasta que se hizo la hora.

-Debo irme Justin, sino llegare tarde. Adiós-se dieron un beso y rápidamente se fue.

Corrió por el pequeño parque que dividía los edificios de vivienda de la universidad. Hoy se había encontrado con mucha gente, pero no se había podido cruzar con él. Quería hacerlo, quería verlo, quería hablarle…

Entro al salón de clases, habían muchas personas y únicamente dos asientos libres, juntos. Se sentó en uno y esperó que Duncan coincidiese en la clase y ocupase el otro lugar. Afortunadamente, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Entró llamando involuntariamente la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Es cierto que por tener esa cresta punk color verde, era alguien sumamente llamativo, pero estaba segura de que la mitad más uno de las mujeres no lo miraban por eso: Su espalda era ancha, sus brazos fornidos y sus facciones, perfectas, delicadas. Sus ojos celestes y misteriosos eran el final perfecto para su varonil imagen.

Tomo asiento a su lado, Courtney sintió escalofríos y suprimió una sonrisita, sin embargo el pareció no notarla… ¡La estaba ignorando!

Espero unos instantes, esperando que la salude, pero no lo hizo.

-Hola…-lo saludó ella, completamente ofendida.

-Hola princesa-No la miró, no puso interés en ella ¿Por qué? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de lo que habían pasado la noche anterior? Sus palabras habían sido siempre mentira, al igual que su nota… "Por ella no sentía lo que había sentido por las demás"... Lo miró y sintió bronca, él lo notó -¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-respondió secamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ambos se miraron de reojos, pero cuando notaron que el otro lo estaba mirando, simplemente desviaron la mirada, nuevamente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-le preguntó súbitamente, seria y sin mirarlo. Duncan se sorprendió por la pregunta, la noche anterior le había dicho que no quería que le hablase.

-Tú me dijiste que no te hablase, que no era bueno para ti y que no querías saber nada más conmigo-Courtney casi lo había olvidado. Había sido un momento de bronca, pero no quería alejarse de él.

-Pero tú me dejaste esa nota… Me dijiste que era distinto lo que sentías por mí…

Nuevamente, el silencio. Ella quería decirle muchas cosas más, pero no se animaba. En lo que juntaba fuerzas llegó el profesor, para interrumpir su charla. Durante la clase, ambos se lanzaban miradas de reojo.

* * *

Duncan sentía que algo le atravesaba el pecho estando tan cerca de ella, y sin poder hablarle o tocarla. Recordaba la hermosa de rozar sus labios, su piel increíblemente suave y tersa, sus leves gemidos… solo lo hacía estremecerse. Quería volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación, pero sabía que no podría.

Siempre había pensado en las mujeres como un simple objeto para pasar un rato de diversión, jamás las había tomado en serio ni había creído que podía romper el corazón de alguna, y si lo hacía, realmente no le interesaba. Jamás habían roto su corazón, jamás se había enamorado ni había sentido otra cosa que no fuese lujuria cuando estaba con una mujer, nunca algo distinto. El amor era un sentimiento desconocido para él.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la conoció. Su desinterés para con él, el empeño que le ponía en demostrar que le caía mal… y lo apasionada que resultó ser. No quería enamorarse, después de todo "El amor era solo para idiotas" se decía siempre. "Si te enamoras, sufres", era otra de las frases de su autoría.

Quería alejarse de ella, pero no podía, la necesitaba cerca. El poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, pudo sentir algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, pero luego, cuando debió alejarse de ella y cuando ella le gritó que no deseaba volver a verlo, también sintió algo que jamás había sentido, pero esta sensación no era para nada como la otra, era algo terrible, como si hubiesen clavado un puñal en su pecho, y lo moviesen con saña.

* * *

Finalmente la clase terminó. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, así que fueron de las últimas personas en salir del salón. Duncan se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando por completo a Courtney. Ella no lo soportó más, debía decirle lo que sentía.

Corrió rápidamente y lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo, impidiendo que se valla, el volteo mirándola sorprendido.

-Necesito decirte algo, y vas a oírme-le ordenó. Esto sorprendió a Duncan. Era tan mandona… eso era algo sexy. Asintió esperando que ella continuase-Me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije anoche…

Espero que el dijese algo, pero no decía nada, simplemente la miraba, decidió continuar ante su silencio.

-Estaba preocupada por Justin, no supe cómo comportarme. Lo estaba engañando, y tras verlo así, sentí muchísima culpa por hacerlo…

-No soy bueno para ti, princesa…-comentó repitiendo lo que ella dijo.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, puede que no seas bueno para mí porque eres mujeriego, y no te preocupas por conseguir un lugar en el mundo… ¡Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento!... lo que siento por ti…- No, no, no… la última frase no la había pensado, jamás se le habría ocurrido comentar eso, mejor dicho, jamás se habría permitido decir eso

Ahora el silencio se prolongó. Decidió no decir nada más, esperando una respuesta del joven punk, la cual nunca llegó, solo la miraba fijamente, en silencio. Una mirada inexpresiva seguida de un doloroso silencio.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pudo notar el desinterés de Duncan por la confesión que le había hecho. No quería llorar frente a él, así que tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, dejando al atónito joven atrás.

No intentó detenerla, no podía hablar con ella hasta que no pusiera sus pensamientos en orden.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como le dieron las piernas. Se dirigió al apartamento de Trent, necesitaba descargarse y hablar con él, sin embargo él todavía no se encontraba en su apartamento, sino arreglando un par de cosas:

La vio allí sentada debajo de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Trataba de esconder su rostro, pudo notarlo. Estaba seguro de que ese idiota había vuelto a herirla, a dejarla en segundo lugar.

Sabía que no lo merecía, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. La tarde estaba cayendo, al igual que la temperatura, pudo notar que estaba temblando un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito su abrigo y se acercó a ella, lo puso sobre sus hombros.

Ante el gesto tan gentil, no pudo evitar mirar a quien estaba tratando de consolarla, aunque inconscientemente sabía quién era: Ahí estaba él, como siempre y a pesar de todo, quería cuidarla. Habían veces que le molestaba su actitud, pero no había podido dejar de notar que nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella como lo hacía él.

-Trent…

-Disculpa si te molesté, noté que estabas temblando-los ojos de la chica gótica estaban rojos- ¿Sucede algo, Gwen?, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Oh, Trent… no creo que puedas ayudarme. Es un problema en el que me he metido sola y dejo poder salir sola.

-Pero si a lo mejor me lo cuentas, ¿no crees que puedas sentirte mejor?

-Realmente no lo creo Trent, no es un tema que pueda hablar contigo-Sabía que se refería a Duncan.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, Gwen-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Gwen sentada bajo aquel árbol con su chaqueta en los hombros, nuevamente sola pero con una sensación extraña. Tocó su mejilla y sonrió, nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella como él.

* * *

Toco la puerta violentamente pero nadie la atendía. No quería ir a su apartamento, porque Duncan podría estar dando vueltas por el pasillo, tampoco quería que Bridgett la viese llorar. Haría muchas preguntas y eso no le convendría.

-Maldito Trent, ¿Dónde te metiste?-susurró mientras se sentaba deslizándose en la puerta. Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro entre ellos. Espero, simplemente espero a que Trent llegase, tratando de no ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

Sintió como si hubiesen pasado horas, pero finalmente llegó Trent para poder consolarla. Era muy bueno escuchándola y dándole consejos. Logró tranquilizarla un poco, sin embargo sintió que esta vez solo le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

Pidieron unas pizzas y siguieron hablando de sus múltiples problemas amorosos. Hablando el tiempo fue pasando y se hizo la madrugada, era hora de volver a su apartamento, estaba cansada, quería dormir y arriesgarse a soñar con Duncan.

Tan pronto como llegó se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, había sido un día intenso, mañana sería mejor.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día del baile de máscaras. Arreglarse le llevo todo el día a Courtney, al igual que todas las demás chicas. Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche, Justin y Geoff pasaron por el apartamento para buscar a sus novias: Justin estaba hermoso como siempre, con un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata celeste. Su antifaz era color negro y azul; Geoff tenía un traje blanco con una camisa color rosa, abierta hasta la mitad. Su antifaz era color negro también.

-¿Listas señoritas?-preguntaron ambos poniendo sus brazos para que sus novias los tomasen. Así lo hicieron las chicas, ambas estaban muy hermosas por cierto: Bridgett para variar tenía el cabello suelto con rulos, y el vestido negro que había comprado; Courtney tenía el cabello recogido prolijamente, los labios rosados y su vestido azul con zapatos de taco.

Cruzaron el parque que dividía las viviendas de los estudiantes de la universidad. Mientras iban Courtney pudo notar a lo lejos un grupo de tres chicos escondidos, a los cuales identificó como los que habían atacado a Justin y a Geoff. El chico que le había advertido no le mentía. No dijo nada para no preocuparlos, pero debería tener los ojos bien abiertos.

Rápidamente se hicieron las doce de la noche. Courtney había estado buscando a Duncan secretamente, pero no lo vio, después de tanto probar, desistió.

Justin había recibido una llamada, le dijo a Courtney que volvería pronto, pero ese "pronto" se había convertido en una hora, y se empezaba a preocupar. Comenzó a llamarlo a su celular, pero nadie atendía, fue entonces que decidió ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Su celular hacía cerca de una hora que estaba sonando, su única reacción fue quitarlo con violencia de su lado con un manotazo, provocando que la batería se saliese, dejando inhabilitado su teléfono celular. Estaba muy ocupado con cosas mejores que atender el teléfono.

-Oh, por Dios Justin… ¿No crees que sería mejor atender así dejan de molestarte?-decía la morena mientras lo besaba con pasión, y con sus piernas rodeaba su cintura.

-Para nada cariño, debe ser Courtney molesta porque la abandoné-dijo sin dejar de besar y manosear a Heather-Estar contigo es mucho mejor, cariño.

-Jajaja, esa pobre idiota… ¿Sabes que piensa que la amas de verdad?-comentó entre jadeos.

-Todas pensaron lo mismo, cariño…

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo en penumbras, camino cerca de diez minutos, pero de Justin ni noticias. No había olvidado a aquellos chicos que le habían dado una fuerte golpiza a su novio, justo por eso salió preocupada a buscarlo; lo que había olvidado, si, era la advertencia del otro muchacho, que también ella sería una víctima.

Sintió pasos detrás, la primer persona en la que pensó fue en Justin, estaba casi segura de que era él. Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, para llevarse una horrible sorpresa: No era su novio, eran tres chicos de la otra noche, que parece que también estaban buscando a Justin.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu novio, cariño? Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar…-preguntó uno mientras otro levantaba el mentón de Courtney con uno de sus dedos. Ella los miró con desprecio. No les tenía miedo, para nada.

-No lo sé, lo estoy buscando… Y aunque lo supiese, jamás se los diría -apartó su rostro de las manos de uno de los jóvenes. Intentó dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero la tomaron de la mano y se lo impidieron, forcejeo para soltarse, pero no pudo- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ya les dije que no sé donde se encuentra.

-Estás muy tranquila cariño para estar rodeada de tantos hombres…-le dedico una sonrisa lasciva que asqueo a Courtney.

-No entiendo por qué no debería estarlo. Si juntamos sus cerebros no llegamos a formar una neurona-Lo que Courtney pronto descubriría es que aquellos que menos cerebro tienen, más salvajes son. Intento irse, pero nuevamente se lo impidieron

-Ese fue un grave error, mujercita-se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Courtney se hechó para atrás, pero encontró la pared, quedando entre aquel muchacho enorme y la pared, completamente acorralada. Comenzó a preocuparse.

La tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la tironeó hasta que la obligó a entrar a un salón. Se doblo uno de sus pies y cayó al piso. El joven les dijo algo a sus amigos y tras eso el joven cerró la puerta. La miró con una media sonrisa y una mirada que no le gustó para nada a la castaña. Intentó disimular el miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Por fin podre vengarme de tu noviecito, y pasar un buen rato con una mujer tan hermosa. Todo al mismo tiempo-Rápidamente Courtney se puso de pie y trató de alejarse de aquel chico, pero no pudo, era demasiado rápido y fuerte.

La tomó entre sus brazos, con fuerza y comenzó a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus violentos manoseos lograron romper partes de su vestido. La lanzó con violencia hacía una de las mesas de madera que ahí se encontraban, la acostó y se le tiró encima, inmovilizándola con su peso.

Courtney gritó y gritó, pero sintió que nadie la oía, era inútil. Desesperada quiso zafarse, intentó golpearlo, pero nada funcionaba, lo único que podía hacer era gritar. No pudo evitarlo más, cuando sintió que las manos de aquel muchacho ya habían logrado deshacerse de su ropa interior comenzó a llorar y a gritar con más intensidad. No podía defenderse, estaba perdida.

* * *

Desde lejos la había estado observando toda la noche. Ella no lo había visto, se había encargado de que fuese así. Todavía recordaba su frase "No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti"… Él tampoco podía evitarlo, no quería enamorarse, pero sentía que era algo que no podía elegir.

En aquel momento no había podido responderle, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Además su orgullo jamás le habría permitido decírselo tan pronto. Durante todo el día y la tarde anterior había pensado en ella, y había decidido decirle lo que sentía, estaba decidido.

Una vez decidido comenzó a buscar a Courtney, pero de ella ni noticias. Tampoco se sabía nada de Justin, que había desaparecido hacía casi dos horas. El pensar que podían estar juntos era suficiente para que su sangre hirviera, pero eso no era posible… o no lo creía posible después de lo que ella le había confesado.

Comenzó a buscarla por el salón, pero no la encontró. Decidió ir a buscarla a su apartamento, a lo mejor se encontraba allí. Camino por el largo pasillo que unía todos los salones del primer piso de la universidad, nada, no había rastro de ella.

Lamentó el no tener el número de su celular para poder encontrarla, pero dudaba que ella le respondiese el teléfono después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

No sabía si debía preocuparse o no. Poco después de caminar por los pasillos se encontró con dos de los chicos con los que se había peleado hacía unas noches atrás. A uno de ellos le había roto la nariz, y ese chico lo reconoció.

-Valla, valla, valla… Mira a quien nos encontramos-Duncan levantó una ceja. No pensaba decirle nada, pero un grito proveniente del salón al cual esos chicos estaban protegiendo, lo hizo cambiar rápidamente de idea. Había alguien en peligro, y no podía ignorarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí dentro? Entro por las buenas, o por las malas, ustedes eligen…-era claro, eligieron por las malas. Si bien recibió duros golpes en su abdomen y rostro, Duncan logró vencer a esos dos muchachos, tenía experiencia en peleas callejeras.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Mientras los gritos seguían y se volvían cada vez más intensos, desesperados. Tardó pero finalmente reconoció esos gritos, era Courtney.

Le dio una patada violenta a la puerta, lo que provocó que al abrirse salió de su quicio. Había comprendido que ya había llegado tarde: Aquel tipo se encontraba encima de la castaña, penetrándola. Su vestido se había convertido en retazos que apenas llegaban a cubrirle el cuerpo; su ropa interior hacía tiempo que parecía haber desaparecido. La mirada de horror y tristeza de Courtney estaba enmarcada por moretones en sus brazos y cuello, y donde alguna vez estuvo su muy prolijo peinado, ahora era una maraña despeinada. El lugar estaba impregnado de sangre.

Duncan no podía creer lo que veía, y aparentemente el agresor de Courtney tampoco podía creer que había sido interrumpido. Antes de que pudiese el muchacho reaccionar, Duncan se acercó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a golpearlo violentamente. Los golpes de Duncan se hacían más intensos y violentos, aunque llegó el momento en el que su contrincante no podía defenderse, a él no le importo, el odio que recorría sus venas lo enceguecía.

"A él no le importo que Courtney no se hubiese podido defender, así que no debía sentir pena" pensó.

-Duncan por favor ya basta…-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Courtney. Él decidió hacerle caso, el chico casi no podía moverse, de todas maneras le dio un puntapié en el estómago.

-Vamos Mark, debemos irnos, parece que saben que estamos aquí-grito uno de los chicos que se encontraban vigilando la entrada. Ambos se encontraban lastimados, y si fuese por Duncan lo estarían aún más. Miraron a Duncan, pero no le hicieron nada, solo tomaron a su amigo, quien apenas podía moverse, y se fueron lo más pronto que pudieron.

Courtney comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Duncan se acercó, la abrazó y beso su cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, para intentar calmarla, pero no logró nada. Decidió acompañarla hasta su apartamento. La cubrió con el saco de su traje y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Courtney. No había pronunciado una palabra en todo el trayecto, solo lloraba desconsolada, Duncan no sabía cómo comportarse. Se sentaron en el sillón y ella lo abrazó para seguir llorando.

-Gracias…-susurró, mientras empapaba su hombro de lágrimas. No podía verla así, le partía el corazón.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, princesa. No permitiré que nadie jamás te haga daño-la abrazó y beso nuevamente su cabeza.

Jamás perdonaría al estúpido de Justin por meterla en sus problemas y no protegerla. Todo esto era su culpa, y las pagaría, él se encargaría de que así sea.

Cualquier persona que tocase a su princesa, merecía ser castigado.

* * *

**Hooola a todos!! Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en actualizar, tenía la idea de cómo iba a ser el capítulo y todo, pero cuando tenía tiempo no tenía imaginación, y cuando tenía imaginación no tenía tiempo (porque empecé la facultad y no me queda otra que estudiar, y escribir en mis momentos libres).**

**Cuando la releí me di cuenta de que tenía un aire a la historia de Citlallitha. Cuando la escribía juro por dios que no me di cuenta, lamento el parecido que les quedó, quería hacerle pasar un momento áspero a nuestros protagonistas, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Lamento muchísimo si te molesta el parecido de las historias Citlallitha, te pido mil disculpas de antemano!!**

**Espero que les agrade el capítulo de mi dramón, y también espero poder continuarlo pronto. Muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica y sugerencia :).**

**Nuevamente gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia, me despido hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: Mi héroe

En el sepulcral silencio de aquella pequeña habitación en penumbras se encontraba él, cuidándola, observándola dormir entre sus brazos. Estaba agotada de tanto llorar, y finalmente había caído rendida.

Miró aquel perfecto rostro que, desde el principio y en secreto, lo había cautivado: Aquella mueca soberbia –que tanto le gustaba de ella- había desaparecido. Habían destruido por completo su entereza.

Verla allí, tan indefensa, tan lastimada le hizo pensar en las injusticias del mundo. ¿Por qué las cosas malas debían pasarle a personas como ella? Si no era otra cosa que un ángel, un ángel en la tierra.

Hubiese entregado todo porque ella se encontrase bien, por protegerla. Si le hubiesen pedido su vida, a cambio de que ella viviese perfectamente tranquila, la hubiese dado. Sin dudarlo ni por un instante. No sabía el por qué sentía aquella desesperada necesidad de protegerla, pero sabía perfectamente que le había fallado.

_-Tranquilizate princesa, todo se arreglará-le había dicho mientras la abrazaba en la oscuridad._

_Había pasado cerca de una hora y ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Simplemente lloraba. Se esforzaba por no hacerlo, con todas sus fuerzas quería contener las ganas de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía detener aquel caudal de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos._

_-Fui una imbécil-sentenció entre llantos-Todo esto ocurrió por mi culpa._

_-Oye, escucha nena: Nada de esto es tu culpa-dijo en un tono de voz cálido, que rara vez utilizaba- Aquel tipo es un animal para hacerle tales cosas a una mujer, por el motivo que haya sido. Debes ir con la policía, no debe salirse con la suya…_

_-¡No quiero!-le gritó interrumpiéndolo-Quiero que todo se termine aquí. No quiero ser conocida como la débil y pobre mujer a la que han violado…-su llanto se hizo aún más violento, y Duncan fortaleció su abrazo._

_-No eres débil por ello-por primera vez después de encontrarla, ella posó sus rojizos y cansados ojos en los de él, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y un amargo sabor se asentó en su boca-No eres débil. Te tomará tiempo superarlo, como es lo normal. Esta clase de cosas no se superan en dos días o semanas…_

_-Ese tipo arruinó mi vida…_

_Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, quedando acurrucada en su fuerte pecho. Él sentía como las lágrimas de la morena mojaban poco a poco su camisa. Quería demostrarle que no estaba sola._

_-No digas eso. Ha sido algo terrible, si. Pero te ayudaré a superarlo, te lo prometo. Saldremos de esto juntos-le prometió con la mirada hacia la nada._

_-Gracias por todo. Por ayudarme y por… salvarme…Eres mi héroe…_

Tras esas palabras la muchacha de ojos almendrados había caído dormida en los brazos del punk.

Aquella última frase le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca. _¿Por salvarla?_ ¡Qué no hubiese dado por hacerlo! Había llegado tarde, había impedido que cometiesen más atrocidades con ella, pero no había podido protegerla del peligro.

Se odiaba por no haberla encontrado antes. Se odiaba profundamente.

_Si tan solo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, todo hubiese sido tan distinto. Ella no estaría pasando por esto. No hubiese sido más que un mal susto…_

Pero no. Había ocurrido y no tenía sentido ya el pensar qué hubiese ocurrido de haber llegado antes.

Se sentía rabioso. Sentía rabia con aquellos estúpidos patanes –a quienes había jurado venganza-; sentía rabia con Justin por haber desaparecido cuando ella más lo necesitaba, porque por su culpa fue que a ella le ocurrió tal tragedia; y sobre todo, sentía rabia consigo mismo: Por sus estúpidos celos que le habían impedido ir por ella antes. Por solo imaginar que se podía encontrar en los brazos de aquel estúpido "muñeco Ken" en alguna de los salones… ¡Por Dios, cuan imbécil había sido!

Cómo pudo mandó un mensaje de texto al celular Geoff, informándole "más o menos" lo sucedido.

Fue entonces que comprobó que las malas noticias no corren, vuelan. En cuestión de minutos oyó a la puerta de entrada abrirse, y los susurros correspondientes a Bridgett, Geoff y Trent en la sala.

La rubia se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Duncan y con su amiga dormida. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, intentando no despertar a su princesa de castaños cabellos, intentó escabullirse de la cama, para explicarles a los recién llegados lo ocurrido. Salió de la habitación en puntillas.

* * *

La excepción a la regla de que las malas noticias volaban parecía ser Justin, las horas pasaron y nada se sabía de él. Intentaron llamarlo, pero había apagado su celular. Pero nadie se preocupó por él.

Duncan se dirigió a la sala con todos los demás para tomar un poco de café, estaba exhausto, pero jamás se alejaría de su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Trent, preocupado. Bridgett no había podido dejar de llorar por su amiga. Lejos de ser la noche que esperaban, se volvió una noche trágica, sus caras de angustia eran una prueba de ello.

-Es evidente lo que ha ocurrido-respondió de manera seca-Llegué demasiado tarde, no pude salvarla…

-¿Eran los muchachos del otro día?

-Si Bridgett, tres de ellos. Dos vigilaban la entrada y otro…- No pudo continuar, el solo recuerdo de aquella imagen hacía que su sangre hirviera. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

Un incómodo silencio invadía la sala. Ninguno quería moverse de allí.

-¿Tuviste alguna noticia de Justin?-le preguntó Trent a Geoff, que siendo el mejor amigo debía ser quien más rápido podría encontrarlo, sin embargo no fue así. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue sin atenderme, no sé que pudo haberle pasado… ¿No se habrá cruzado con…?

-No-lo interrumpió Duncan- Rápidamente se fueron luego de que los descubrí-Bebió el último sorbo de café y se dirigió al cuarto de Courtney, ella seguía dormida.

La observó durante un largo rato: Su cabello estaba alborotado, ya no quedaban rastros de su prolijo peinado; su maquillaje estaba corrido por tanto llorar y su vestido estaba reducido a retazos. Se había quedado dormida con su saco puesto, que le quedaba demasiado grande. Acarició delicadamente una de sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente, Courtney pareció despertarse.

-¿Duncan… Duncan…?-lo llamo en un susurro, no quería que la dejase sola.

-Tranquila princesa-susurró mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, de manera casi inconsciente-Debes descansar-agregó correspondiendo a su abrazo y acomodándose a su lado.

-No me dejes sola, por favor-le suplicó hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven. Él fortaleció su abrazo.

-Jamás te dejaría sola- Sintió como ella comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente- Te prometo que nadie te pondrá una mano encima otra vez…

Se hicieron unos instantes de silencio entre los dos. Duncan no quería tocar el tema, pero sabía que debían ir al hospital lo más pronto posible, simplemente para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

-En la tarde… iremos al hospital-le informó con la voz cortada, intentando no oírse nervioso.

-No-sentenció-No quiero, no quiero salir.

-Pero es lo mejor para ti, nena. Necesitamos saber si todo está bien… Es decir-se corrigió-comprobar que todo esté bien.

-Quiero olvidar todo esto. Quiero que todo termine.

-Solo terminará después de comprobar que todo se encuentra bien

Ella no respondió. Hundió su rostro en aquel fuerte pecho nuevamente, apesumbrada. Dentro suyo, sabía que eso era lo correcto, pero le costaba mucho enfrentar el asunto.

-Por favor princesa, hazlo por mí-insistió-te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, que te ayudaré a pasar por esto lo más pronto posible. Juntos lo superaremos-le susurró intentando tranquilizarla.

Dudó unos instantes. Lo miró de reojo, finalmente asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

-De acuerdo, iré-su voz sonaba cargada de dolor-Gracias…-susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no dejarme sola, por ayudarme a superar todo esto…

-No debes agradecer nada-le dijo tiernamente-Haría todo por ti.

Luego de aquello, Courtney se acurrucó en el pecho de Duncan, lista para dormir y levantarse con renovadas fuerzas, las cuales necesitaría para poder enfrentar aquella terrible situación.

* * *

Se hicieron las siete de la mañana, y fue entonces cuando Justin hizo su entrada para nada triunfal. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta del apartamento insistentemente. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, quién logró despertarse y oír el violento golpeteo en la puerta fue Trent, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Arrastrando los pies, y sin saber donde se encontraba se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró con la cara de Justin, atónito, sorprendido de encontrar al joven en el apartamento de su novia.

-Sabía perfectamente que tus intenciones no eran el ser amigo de Courtney… evidentemente lograste tu propósito-lo empujó hacia adentro del apartamento con violencia. Como los reflejos de Trent todavía no estaban del todo despiertos, cruzó sus pies y cayó al suelo. Lo miró extrañado, luego recordó donde se encontraba y que había pasado la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza.

-En vez de decir tantas estupideces deberías decir dónde estuviste…- Los ojos verdes del chico transmitían la ira que sentía por dentro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Y mi novia?

-Deberías haberte preocupado por ella antes, ahora ya es tarde-le respondió con desprecio, tratando de echarlo del apartamento, pero no lo logró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Reingresó en el apartamento, empujando a Trent con violencia.

-Tus amigos, te hicieron una visita, pero como no te encontraron…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-Courtney tuvo que verse con ellos…-lanzo a Justin una mirada llena de odio. El chico seguía sin entender.

-¿Podrías ser más claro, fenómeno?

-Podría ser muy claro, demasiado diría yo…-hizo una pausa, inhalo profundamente, tragó saliva-A Courtney… la violaron, por tu culpa.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Justin no podía creer lo que acababan de decirle, su mandíbula prácticamente llegó a tocar el piso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó con un hilo de voz-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Ya me escuchaste-se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando el piso.

-Quiero verla…

-Mejor no, está durmiendo.

-Exijo verla, es mi novia.

-He dicho que no. Vuelve en otro horario, o espera a que se despierte.

Justin comenzó a caminar en círculos, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos numerosas veces. Comenzó a sudar, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Imaginaba que no pasaría de una simple amenaza, por eso no le había importado el dejar sola a Courtney…

-Iré… iré por un café-dicho eso salió corriendo del apartamento dejando a Trent solo y confundido.

Luego de unos instantes de permanecer inmóvil frente a la puerta, la cerró y decidió preparar café también. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y mientras programaba la cafetera apareció Duncan

-¿Quieres un café?-el joven asintió. Estaba despeinado y sus ojeras y su preocupación eran evidentes-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está dormida… tiene miedo de quedarse sola-Estuvo unos instantes en silencio-No está bien, está destrozada, pero es una mujer fuerte, podrá salir adelante-comentó al tomar la enorme taza de café que Trent le había pasado. Por lo menos he logrado que acepte ir al hospital en la tarde-dijo esto último sintiéndolo como una batalla personal ganada.

-Creo que debes saber que Justin estuvo aquí-dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, de mirar el café. Espero una reacción violenta por parte de Duncan, pero para su sorpresa lo tomó con bastante tranquilidad.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tenía idea de nada, creía que me encontraba aquí porque había pasado la noche con Courtney-tomó un sorbo de café y calló unos instantes-En tanto se lo dije, salió corriendo. Estaba blanco como un papel, asustado aparentemente.

-¿Dijo donde había estado?-su mirada estaba fija en el café. Trent calló unos minutos más, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Se negó a decirme donde había estado. Salió corriendo.

Duncan trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, ya habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Dio el último sorbo a su café y comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por su cabello: Su cresta hacía tiempo que se había deshecho, ahora su cabello verde caía sobre su frente, un poco más arriba de sus ojos.

-Mejor vuelvo a ver como se encuentra Courtney…-pensó en voz alta, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Aparentemente, ninguno de nosotros se moverá hoy-Trent jugaba con el poco café que tenía dentro de su taza, con una mirada de nostalgia.

-Aparentemente…-murmuró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, Courtney se encontraba despierta, abrazando fuertemente las sábanas. Duncan se arrodillo al lado de la cama, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura.

-Despertaste, princesa…-acarició su rostro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-No quiero estar más aquí dentro… pero tampoco tengo el valor como para salir-confesó.

-No deberías tener miedo, allí afuera no son todos monstruos. Solo debes enfrentar lo que sucedió y…

-No quiero enfrentar lo que sucedió-lo interrumpió-Quiero olvidarlo. No quiero sufrir más.

-Nena, no podrás olvidar esto tan fácil, necesitas ayuda-insistió.

-El conseguir ayuda solo me hará pensar más en esto…-sus ojos estaban cristalizados, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, debía enfrentarlo-Intento ser la Courtney de siempre pero… es muy difícil ignorar lo que ha pasado.

Duncan la abrazó, sin que ella se levantase.

-No debes ignorarlo, princesa, debes enfrentarlo.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada llena de dolor, hizo que Duncan sintiese como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho. Le dolía verla así.

-No lo sé princesa, pero juntos lo averiguaremos-le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la miro fijamente a los ojos. Un mechón de su verde cabello calló en su cara, ella lo quito dulcemente. Le regalo una sonrisa, la primera después de aquel terrible hecho. No pudo evitar pensar que cuando sonreía se veía hermosa.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer princesa.

* * *

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Courtney ya había salido de la cama, había tomado un bajo y esperaba lucir como una persona normal, lista para ir al hospital.

Se miró al espejo, pero por más que intento, que se produjo como siempre, que arregló su cabello, ella no era la misma de antes. No era la mujer cuyo reflejo devolvía el espejo. Su mirada no era la misma. No porque estuviesen hinchados y rojizos, sino porque le faltaba algo, un brillo especial que siempre había caracterizado su mirada obsidiana.

Levantó los hombros resignada.

¿Acaso esa mujer sería el resto de su vida? ¿Dónde había quedado esa mujer orgullosa y soberbia que no temía a nada y se llevaba el mundo por delante?

Ahora había tomado su lugar una persona débil. Se sentía como una gacela en una jungla atestada por depredadores. Temerosa de vivir, de salir al mundo.

Estaba segura: Ella NO quería ser la mujer del espejo.

Debía ser la de antes. Sabía que aquello no sería sencillo, pues la habían marcado en lo más profundo de su alma, sin embargo, también sabía que Duncan la ayudaría.

Sonrió tontamente al recordarlo, al recordar su preocupación, su comportamiento. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que aquel chico malo podía comportarse así?

Tomó su cartera y levantando la mirada, caminó recogiendo los fragmentos de su orgullo herido hacia la salida de su edificio, donde la esperaba Duncan –recargado en su motocicleta, meditabundo-. Tan pronto la vio sonrío dulcemente y se acercó a ella, entregándole un casco.

-¿Rosado?-preguntó sorprendida al notar el color del mismo, no pudo evitar reírse por al imaginarlo con eso puesto.

-No tenía otro muñeca, tuve que comprarlo y al ver ese pensé en ti-ella levantó una ceja, incrédula y luego río-En serio, no tenía otro-insistió-Lo compré esta mañana. Si tanto desconfías podría mostrarte la factura de compra…

-No es necesario, esta vez te creeré. Las pruebas no son necesarias-bromeó poniéndose aquel casco, exageradamente femenino.

-¿Lista para ser la de siempre, princesa?-ella asintió sonriéndole abiertamente. El corazón del chico de ojos turquesa dio un vuelco.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-le dijo mientras se subía al vehículo y ajustaba su casco, ella se subió tras él, ruborizada.

-Gracias…

-¿Nos vamos?-ella asintió y tomó al joven fuertemente por su pequeña cintura, luego de ello la motocicleta arrancó con rumbo hacia el hospital más cercano.

* * *

-Gracias a Dios no tienes nada malo-le dijo la médica, mientras observaba los análisis que la castaña se había realizado cerca de dos horas atrás. La miró fijamente-De todos modos, ¿Sabes que me veo obligada a denunciar tal situación?

Duncan la observó y pudo notar su mirada de terror. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no lo haga…

-Cariño, lo siento, pero es mi obligación-respondió la mujer de gafas, mirándola a través de ellas con sumo pesar-Ojalá pudiese no hacerlo…

El joven punk entendió que aquella sería una decisión en la que no podía intervenir. Él la ayudaría a pasar por todo esto, pero el castigar a su violador, era una decisión pura y exclusivamente suya.

Permanecieron los tres unos instantes en silencio. Instantes en los que, en la cabeza de Courtney se libraba una batalla campal: ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella quería superarlo, pero una parte le decía que no lo haría ignorando esto, dejándolo sin castigo.

_¿Quieres que le ocurra a otras chicas esto también?_ Le preguntó su inconsciente.

NO. No quería que nadie más pasara por esto. Ella mejor que nadie debería entender la importancia de denunciarlo: Como estudiante de derecho, su deber era velar porque se respeten las reglas y la integridad física de las personas. Quienes desobedecían las reglas, debían ser castigados.

Levantó la mirada, ahora mucho más tranquila, mucho más segura. Observó fijamente al médico, y luego de juntar el aire suficiente, le respondió.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué datos necesita?

* * *

Ni por un instante esa tarde Duncan había soltado la mano de la castaña. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella: Atravesaba una terrible situación, pero sabía luchar contra ella y sus demonios internos. Sabía qué debía hacer para salir adelante, por mucho que le costase.

En pocas horas, la antigua Courtney estaría de vuelta.

-Eres una mujer realmente fuerte-le dijo en la puerta del edificio de la chica. Ya era de noche. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriente, serena.

-No quería convertirme en una mujer con miedo a vivir. Lo entendí todo gracias a ti-el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido-Si. Tú me hiciste comprender la importancia de ser una mujer fuerte, y eso es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Jamás podré olvidar que no solo me salvaste, sino que me echaste a la vida nuevamente. Jamás podré olvidar que fuiste mi héroe-aclaró.

-Oh valla nena, de veras me hubiese gustado hacer todo aquello que tu dijiste, pero lo único que hice fue espantar a aquel idiota. Tú hiciste todo lo demás, yo no tengo ningún crédito.

Ella bajo la mirada, aún sonriente. Era extraño aquello, ya no podía mantener la mirada fija en la de él sin sentirse una estúpida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

-¡Vivimos en el mismo piso!

-Pero te acompañaré hasta la puerta. ¿Quieres que te acompañe o no, nena?-bromeó.

-Quiero, vamos.

Rápidamente se despidieron al llegar al apartamento de ella, él espero a que la puerta se cerrase por completo antes de irse, entonces comenzó a transitar el pasillo hasta llegar a su apartamento y echarle llave a la puerta.

Se lanzó rápidamente sobre el sillón y prendió la televisión. Notó que aún tirado en aquel sillón se encontraba el traje que había utilizado la noche anterior. Decidió colgarlo para llevarlo a la tintorería al otro día, aunque en realidad lo había dudado bastante –puesto que tenía manchas de sangre-.

Comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos y en ellos encontró una pequeña cajita cuadrada color azul, con un cisne en la parte de arriba. Sonrió al recordar que era. Abrió el paquete: Un par de pequeños –pero muy costosos- aros descansaban en él. Tenía piedras de color rosadas.

Cuando había ido por su traje, en la vidriera de una costosa joyería vio aquel delicado par de aros, y en un impulso irrefrenable los compró. Sabía que aquellos serían ideales para adornar las hermosas orejas de su princesa.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa, pensando en entregárselo mañana. Aunque la ansiedad fue tal, que terminó tomando aquella pequeña cajita y dirigiéndose al apartamento de la castaña –a pesar que el reloj marcaban las 12.05 am-

Corrió por el corredor, pero paró en seco al notar quién se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento: Justin. Se encontraba abrazando a su princesa, con el arrepentimiento marcado en su expresión.

¿Cómo era posible que ella lo aceptase después de lo que había hecho?

Una mezcla de rabia y celos lo invadieron.

Apretó la caja con fuerza, intentando controlar aquel creciente sentimiento y la imperiosa necesidad de golpear al muñeco Ken. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ni una lágrima se derramaría esa noche.

-Creo que mi peor error fue echarte a la vida, princesa…-susurró dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su apartamento, con las esperanzas completamente pisoteadas y un enorme vacío en el pecho, el cual únicamente –sabía- podría ser llenado por ella.

* * *

Antes si quiera de saludar, debo pedir disculpas por mi TERRIBLE tardanza. No tengo justificación. Estuve estudiando mucho el año pasado. Estoy en la universidad y cada año se hace más difícil, pero no es justificativo –también podría agregar mi falta de inspiración, pero finalmente la he solucionado, espero…-

Trataré de tener pronto el otro –o en su defecto terminar la historia para así subir todos los capítulos tranquilamente- eso tendré que verlo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tenga para escribir, porque ustedes no se merecen esto :(.

Calculo que no tendrá más de cinco capítulos –cinco como mucho-

Ahora si ¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que hayan iniciado el año de maravilla.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews. Me hace muy feliz que lean mi historia y que les agrade –no tiene precio el que me digan que les gustó :)-

Ahora aprendí a responder los reviews, así que de aquí en más comenzaré a responder todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo –que la tardanza haya valido la pena-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz ¡los quiero!

¡un beso!

Neorosemon


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: Si la amas, déjala ir

_Corrió por el corredor, pero paró en seco al notar quién se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento: Justin. Se encontraba abrazando a su princesa, con el arrepentimiento marcado en su expresión._

_¿Cómo era posible que ella lo aceptase después de lo que había hecho?_

_Una mezcla de rabia y celos lo invadieron._

_Apretó la caja con fuerza, intentando controlar aquel creciente sentimiento y la imperiosa necesidad de golpear al muñeco Ken. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ni una lágrima se derramaría esa noche._

_-Creo que mi peor error fue echarte a la vida, princesa…-susurró dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su apartamento, con las esperanzas completamente pisoteadas y un enorme vacío en el pecho, el cual únicamente –sabía- podría ser llenado por ella.

* * *

_

Abatido arrastró los pies a lo largo del pasillo.

No sabía qué era lo que le dolía tanto si, en su interior, siempre lo había sabido: Ella no era la clase de príncipe que ella merecía. Ni siquiera podía llamársele príncipe a lo que él era. Al igual que en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas, el rebelde siempre se quedaba solo. Parecía ser una especie de ley de la vida, la cual jamás podría desafiar.

Debía comprender que ella merecía algo más de lo que él era; no debía costarle entender esto tanto como le costó darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella. No supo cuando, ni el por qué, simplemente se había enamorado.

Debía dejar de ser necio y entender que ella no lo amaba de la misma manera. Ni siquiera lo amaba.

_Si la amas, déjala ir…

* * *

_

Pasada la media noche, alguien tocó la puerta de su apartamento insistentemente. Sonrió pensando que podía tratarse de Duncan, que probablemente tendría algo para decirle… algo que no le hubiese dicho hasta ese momento…

Esperanzada y sonriente abrió la puerta, pero tanto su sonrisa como esperanza se desvanecieron tan pronto como se encontró con la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

-Justin…-murmuró con la mirada fija en él, sin acercársele.

¿Qué hacía ahí ahora? ¿Creía que podía aparecer como si nada cuando ella ya no lo necesitaba? Estaba completamente equivocado.

-Courtney, me alegra tanto el verte bien-exclamó abrazándola repentinamente, sin darle posibilidad de reaccionar, sin embargo no respondió y al notarlo, él la soltó.

-Justin… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo molesta. Su mente decía que porque había desaparecido toda la noche sin dejar rastros, y de haberse mantenido con él, nada le hubiese ocurrido; su corazón le decía que era porque ella había estado esperando a Duncan, y en su lugar había aparecido él.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas…

Es decir que lo sabía y no se había dignado a aparecer o llamar. Aquél Justin era muy diferente al que la había cortejado, era prácticamente la antítesis. De lo que estaba segura, era de que ese Justin era el hombre equivocado.

-Me encuentro bien ahora, pero no gracias a ti.

-Disculpa, no vine antes porque…

-No me interesa el por qué no viniste antes, tampoco me interesan tus excusas de por qué desapareciste la noche del baile. No necesito que me expliques nada.

Sus palabras no cambiarían nada de lo que había sucedido, simplemente la envolverían más en sus mentiras. Con el cerebro un poco más frío, pudo pensar con claridad. Podría ser que él tuviese la culpa de lo sucedido, si, pero vivir con el odio y el rencor, no le permitiría avanzar. Tal como Duncan le había dicho.

-Pero como tu novio te debo una explicación…-dijo con falsa preocupación y modestia.

-Ehh, Justin…-lo interrumpió-Te he dicho que no necesito explicaciones. Las explicaciones no cambiarán los hechos. Pero si te he de ser sincera, creo que no deberíamos seguir saliendo, ya no siento nada por ti…

Pudo haber sido abrupto y falto de delicadeza su comentario, pero no le importó. Lo que quería era librarse de aquél hombre para siempre, para poder abrir su corazón al verdadero amor. Cuya inicial presentía que empezaba con la letra "D".

Justin quedó boquiabierto. Nadie JAMÁS lo había dejado, y sumado a eso, nadie jamás había tenido aquella tranquilidad de saber que no podría seguir saliendo con el mariscal de campo y joven más guapo de la universidad.

-Courtney todavía te encuentras algo agitada… No deberías hacer esta clase de comentarios mientras…

-No-lo interrumpió-Ya no estoy agitada. Estoy muy segura de lo que digo. No te guardo ningún rencor. Dicen que todo ocurre por algo, y esto sirvió para demostrarme a mí misma que tú no eres el hombre que creía que eras.

-No puedes dejarme… no puedes-repetía casi en un susurro-Nadie me ha dejado antes…-reveló finalmente la causa de su actitud, el por qué tenía aquella intensión de retenerla consigo: Simplemente para que una mujer no lo deje por primera vez. Algo que a criterio de Courtney consideró sumamente inmaduro.

-Adiós Justin-tras decir eso cerró la puerta en las narices del muchacho.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, como si se hubiese liberado de una pesada mochila con la que se había acostumbrado a vivir. Poco tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a salir con él, probablemente tres o cuatro semanas, y no comprendió como pudo suponer que Justin era completamente lo contrario a lo que era en verdad.

Suspiró recargada en la puerta y sonrió. De todo debía aprender, era algo que sabía desde niña. Los errores, las tragedias, todo servía para superarse y aprender, para decidir y mejorar. Hoy sentía que ella lo había hecho: De la mano de Duncan, había dado un enorme paso que por la madrugada, hubiese jurado, sería incapaz de dar; desentrañó la verdadera personalidad de algunas de las personas en las que rodeaba su círculo íntimo...

Sería imposible decir que había valido la pena pasar por ello, no era así. Siempre quedaría aquella marca en el fondo de su corazón, aquél dolor latente y oculto, pero por lo menos le sirvió para aprender, no quedó en una simple tragedia.

Le había servido para aprender y… acercarse al hombre al que verdad quería.

Aquella tragedia le había abierto los ojos: No importaba cual fuese su imagen –o lo irresponsable que fuese-, Duncan, era el chico que de verdad le había gustado, desde el día en que se conocieron. Tanto por dentro como por fuera, era una persona hermosa, que estaría para ella cuando más lo necesitase. Y no quería que estuviese solo en las malas, sino que, estaba segura, querría que estuviese el resto de sus días.

Se había intentado alejar de él porque su apariencia –de rebelde sin causa- distaba de aquél hombre recto al que había buscado toda la vida. Simplemente no daba con el target del príncipe azul con el que desde niña había fantaseado. Pero todo cambió. Ahora ya no fantaseaba con el príncipe azul en un caballo blanco. Ahora simplemente quería a su joven punk montado en su harley davidson.

Ya no podía negar la realidad: De quién estaba enamorada y siempre lo había estado, era de Duncan.

* * *

-Oye niño bonito, ¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó la gótica de sensual vestimenta al verlo pasar por el pasillo.

Normalmente solía hacer eso, esperar con alguna clase de ropa sensual o ajustada a que Duncan atravesara los pasillos para poder seducirlo y "mendigar" por un par de migajas de su amor en lo que a Bridget y Courtney les hubiese resultado una actitud muy "vampiresa" o más grotescamente dicho "regalada".

Pero a la mujer parecía no importarle. Se sabía hermosa en aquel vestido y haciendo gala de aquello intentaba seducir al cabizbajo punk a cualquier precio.

-Realmente no ocurre nada-suspiró. Aquello era cierto, no ocurría nada con Courtney y jamás ocurriría, y era lo que lo traía tan mal.

-Oh vamos, un chico malo como tú no tendría esta expresión tan fácil-se acercó a él, impidiéndole el poder avanzar. Duncan ni siquiera la miraba, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

"Chico malo" ¿De verdad sería un chico tan malo como todos le hacían creer? ¿Tan lejos estaba de ser el estereotipo de hombre que encajase a la perfección en la vida de su semi-asiática princesa?

-¿Chico malo has dicho?-preguntó parpadeando numerosas veces. Puso atención a su mirada cabizbaja y allí se encontró con un par de largas piernas pálidas, luciendo un par de altísimos zapatos de tacón negro y subiendo la vista se encontró a Gwen enfundada en un mínimo vestido ajustado color rojo "pasión".

Bueno, valla… aquello era lo que emanaba al menos. "Pasión".

Ella se apoyó en su fuerte pecho, al parecer, hoy Gwen no se iría sin obtener lo que buscaba, y la depresión que Duncan acarreaba podría ser un aliado.

-Todos sabemos que eres un chico malo-susurró en su oído-…Que sufre por el amor no correspondido de una princesita-finalizó la frase.

Él la alejó casi de un empujón al oírlo. No quería escucharlo. Todavía, en el fondo de su corazón, no se había resignado a perderla, a que aquel fuese un amor no correspondido.

Sin darse cuenta como, Gwen fue arrastrándolo hasta su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras ella. Mantuvieron una distancia prudencial, que a juzgar por la actitud de la chica no duraría mucho tiempo.

-No entiendo por qué te enfrascas en una situación amorosa que no prosperará jamás. Ella no es como nosotros…

-¿Cómo nosotros?-repitió sin entender.

-Ella es una princesita mimada-sentenció-Nosotros somos distintos, somos espíritus indomables…

Ciertamente esa no era la clase de caracterización que estaba esperando para que se refirieran a él. ¿Un espíritu indomable? Valla estupidez. Río tras pensar en aquellas palabras.

-El que tú seas eso no me hace a mi uno. Ni tampoco me hace de "tu raza". Somos distintos Gwen, acéptalo.

Sus intensiones eran claras: Salir de la habitación a toda prisa, dejando a la mujer nuevamente sola. Pero ella se interpuso entre la puerta y él, con una velocidad difícil de imaginar.

-Aunque sea por hoy, olvídate de ella, olvídate de ese amor imposible. Hazlo por ti. Jamás serás feliz si no la olvidas, jamás podrás continuar en paz-le susurraba al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos y pegaba sus cuerpos, atrayéndolo con una de sus piernas.

¿Y si aquello que estaba diciendo era cierto? ¿Y si seguir pensando en Courtney era ponerle la firma al contrato en el cual renunciaba a continuar? Normalmente hubiese encontrado una respuesta racional para todo ello, pero aquella noche, su cordura flanqueó. Quizás fuese porque recientemente había aceptado que aquella mujer no sería suya, o el embriagador perfume de Gwen.

No supo el por qué, pero tan pronto como la pelinegra lo atrajo hacia sí y junto sus labios en un beso, él no dudo en responderle. Le respondió de una manera apasionada como hacía tiempo no solía hacerlo.

Quizás fuese que él también necesitaba sentir un poco de cariño en algún momento, que alguien lo quería; o un desesperado intento por convencerse de que podía continuar sin su princesa de castaños cabellos. Sin importar el motivo, aquella noche Duncan cayó ante los encantos de Gwen y la hizo suya, añorando que Courtney no fuese aquella mujer.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero pedirle disculpas por:

A) La tardanza. Recién hace tres días que me desocupé con asuntos de la facultad de rendir un exámen y luego tuve que juntar imaginación y planear el capítulo.

B) El largo del capítulo: Sé que es cortito teniendo en cuenta todo lo que esperaron, y me disculpo por eso, pero si lo hago más largo después no tengo nada para el próximo capítulo (el cual ya tengo una idea como será y espero subir pronto! –si la imaginación me acompaña).

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, espero haber contestado todos. Si alguno me falto, por favor sepan comprender, soy sumamente desordenada :S.

Volviendo al tema de los reviews, quiero agradecer que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios tan lindos que son muy apreciados para mi. Me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia y la sigan a pesar de que me había estancado con la imaginación ¡Gracias de corazón!

Continuando con los agradecimientos quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dieron el honor de aparecer entre sus historias o autores favoritos ¡Guau! Realmente me alaga :).

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más para decir, salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia. Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, me he puesto como límite finales de Marzo, así que estaré subiendo el nuevo capítulo en los próximos días… solo necesito un poquiiito más de imaginación.

**Gracias** a todos, me hace muy feliz que lean mi fic.

¡Un besote enorme!


End file.
